Un frère, un amour, une famille
by Caporal Swaggy
Summary: Stiles ne sais plus trop où il en est, entre le comportement de la meute et son frère qui reviens avec une vieille connaissance non désirable. Mais sais qu'il peut compter sur son frère Stuart, avec lui à ses côté il va pouvoir réfléchir. Dans la meute seulement Scott, Lydia, Jackson savaient pour les jumeaux Stilinski.
1. Chapitre 1

PDV Stiles

Derek nous a contacter hier pour une réunion de meute pour aujourd'hui qui allez commencer dans trente minutes, et maintenant Scott et moi-même nous nous retrouvons chez Lydia pour les récupérés elle et Jackson. Mais bien sûr il faut toujours que quelque chose ou quelqu'un vienne nous retardaient !

\- Jackson dépêche-toi ! Derek ne va pas apprécier si on arrive en retard. S'agaça Lydia.

\- Je sais bien mais tu peux me dire pourquoi on doit y allez avec eux *montre Stiles et Scott*. Demanda Jackson outré du commentaire de la rousse.

\- On prendre ta voiture si tu veux mais viens pas te plaindre ce soir qu'elle soit pleine de poussière, boues ou à des rayures sur la carrosserie ! Dit Stiles en sortant de la maison de Lydia.

\- Très bien, j'abandonne pour cette fois, mais je monte devant à côté de Stiles, c'est non négociable McCall ! S'exclama Jackson.

\- Ok mais bouge-toi ! Sinon on te laisse te débrouiller avec Derek si on arrive en retard par ta faute. Lui répondit Scott sortant derrière Stiles.

\- Bien maintenant dépêché vous j'ai pas que ça à faire, en plus à cause de vous je suis en retard ! Déjà que Derek va m'engueuler car je ne vais pas assister à la réunion, alors si en plus mon rendez-vous me gueule dessus par mon retard, vous pouvais être sûr que je me vengerais sur vous jusqu'à la prochaine lune ! Dit Stiles exaspère du comportement des co-capitaines de Lacrosse.

Sur cette menace les trois adolescents montèrent dans la Jeep et Stiles démarras à toute vitesse pour rejoindre le reste de la meute au manoir, arrivé là-bas ils virent la meute dehors. Jackson, Lydia et Scott descendirent de la voiture et Stiles repartie encore à toute vitesse en jurant sur l'heure qu'il était.

\- Vous êtes en retard. Tonna Derek en s'avancent vers eux.

\- Désole, la faute à Jackson cette fois-ci ! Justifia Scott.

\- Où va Stiles ? Demanda Erica.

\- Il a une urgence à réglé. Répondit Lydia à Erica.

\- Plus important que la meute ! Demanda Isaac étonné.

\- Une urgence personnel et il n'a pas pu prévenir en avance car il a été prévenu quand on allez chercher Lydia et Jackson chez elle, répond-t-il. Et inutile d'essayé de le joindre pour l'instant, Stiles contacteras soit Alison ou Lydia si tout va bien et où il en est. Et s'il y a une urgence se seras Derek ou-moi si on n'est pas joignable se seras le reste de la meute donc on garde une oreille sur nos téléphones. Expliqua Scott avant qu'on ne lui pose la question.

\- Espérons qu'il ne se met pas encore dans les ennuies ! Ironisa Jackson partent vers l'intérieur du manoir.

Du côté de Stiles, lui il arriva à toute allure devant la station de bus, il klaxonna et fit signe a une personne qui avait remarqué l'arrivé de l'hyperactif. L'inconnue monta dans la Jeep et le conducteur redémarra plus calmement cette fois-ci.

\- Alors ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Alors, quoi ? Tu nous emmènes où ? Demanda lui aussi l'inconnu.

\- Dans un coin tranquille où personne ne nous dérangera, ni ne nous entendras **[1]**. Et ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas Stuart ! Tu m'envoie un message ce matin comme quoi tu arrives à Beacon Hill, que ta des informations importante à me dire, que papa est au courant que tu rentres mais il ne connait pas les raisons qui t'amène ici. T'as pensé aux autres s'ils te voient, t'as pensé à la réaction de Jackson et Lydia ! Et pour ta gouverne à l'heure où on parle tu me fais louper la réunion de meute ! S'exclame Stiles mécontent que Stuart lui est fait un coup bas.

\- Désolé Stiles, mais je ne peux pas impliquer papa dans ma situation et je sais que si je te mets pas dans la confidence tu vas m'en vouloirs et faire la tête ! Et tu aurais voulus que j'appelle papa en lui disant "Eh ! Salut Dady je rentre à la maison et je suis accompagné de Marcus Usckov mais ne t'inquiète pas il veut juste la peau de Stiles et la mienne." Ironisa Stuart au conducteur.

\- Pardon ! Déglutis Stiles en pilant au milieu du chemin de terre. Je n'ai pas rêvé t'as dit "Marcus Usckov". Mais qu'est que t'as foutu pour qu'il veuille notre peau ! Sérieusement on dit que je suis un aimant à emmerdes mais TOI tu bats les records d'aimant à emmerdes là ! Rigola Stiles reprenant la route puis réalise. La meute va me faire la peau sur tout Lydia, elle va me tuer avant de vendre à Derek qui aura une bonne raison de vouloir m'arrache la gorge ... avec ses dents !

\- Tu n'exagère pas un peut Stiles ? Lydia ne ferait aucun mal à une mouche ! T'es sûr qu'on parle de la même personne ? Plaisanta Stuart.

\- Ça c'était avant quand on était gamin mais maintenant elle peut faire peur quand elle se met en colère, même Jackson en a peur ! Cette fille est devenue une vraie terreur de caractère. Gémis Stiles.

\- Mais dit moi Stiles tu as dit à plusieurs reprises que tu appartenais à une meute ? Lydia en fait partie ? Jackson, Scott et papa sont aux courants que tu fais partie d'une meute ? demanda un peu inquiet Stuart.

\- Je vais t'expliquer mais avant tous on est arrivé et laisse-moi appel les autres et ne fais pas le con personne est au courant dans la meute pour toi a par Scott, Lydia et Jackson sauf que même eux ne sont au courant que tu es revenue donc tu la ferme s'il te plaît. Demanda gentiment Stiles.

\- Bien sûr, tu le demande si gentiment ! Capitula Stuart en levant les mains en l'air.

Du côté de la meute tous discutèrent des dernières attaques, des prochaines pleines lunes et des entraînements en passent par les cours, la Lacrosse etc. ... Quand le téléphone de Lydia sonna tous se turent et la fixèrent.

Appelle téléphonique

\- Stiles ? Dit Lydia

 _\- Peut tu mettre le haut-parleur s'il te plait ? Demanda Stiles_

\- Bien sûr *met le haut-parleur* il est mis. Confirma Lydia

 _\- Merci ! Et oui je sais vous n'avez pas besoins du haut-parleur mais c'est pour qu'Allison puisse entendre. Dit Stiles._

\- Merci Stiles ! Peux-tu nous dire où tu en es ou tu as peut-être besoins de quelque chose ? Remercia et demanda la chasseuse.

\- Nous dit pas que t'as encore des emmerdes Batman ? Questionna Erica.

 _\- Alors j'ai une information et j'ai deux demandes à faire. Donc première demande, Mr Alpha-Grognon peut-il laissé partir Lydia et Alison_ _ **(Stu' : T'es sérieux Stiles, Alpha grognon XD - Sti' : Arrête de rire toi ou je laisse aux mains de Lydia la terreur, et crois-moi tu vas souffrir, foi de Stilinski et je t'avais demandé de te taire non ?)**_ _deuxième demande, les filles prenez la voiture d'Alison la suite je vous l'expliquerais plus tard. Erica pour répondre à ta question pour une fois c'est pas moi mais mon invité miroir qui en as et il est tellement gentil qu'il les partage avec moi sens mon consentement !_ _ **(Stu' outré : Hé j'y suis pour rien moi, c'est lui qui a commencé à s'en prendre à moi pas l'inverse ! - Sti' râlant : Certes mais là tu as fait fort et puis ça pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autres non~ il fallait tu deviennes la proie de cet ordure.)**_ _Enfin bref pour finir ma réponse vous allez me tuer surtout toi Derek._

\- Qu'est que tu as fait encore Stiles ? Et là tu peux pas dire que c'est la faute quelqu'un de la meute. Grogna Derek.

 _\- Mais sais quoi ton problème à la fin ? Je t'ais fais quoi pour que tu t'acharne sur moi ? Hein tu peux me le dire ? Je te demande juste a t'emprunté deux membre de ta meute, à ce que je sache je t'es pas demandé de t'impliqué avec toute ta meute dans mon problème ! Sa deviens lourd et insupportable, j'en ai ma claque ! Explosa Stiles au téléphone._ _ **(Stu' : Calme-toi ! Passe-moi ton portable)**_ _._

 _\- Alors je vais très claire les petits loups-garous, oui je suis au courant pour le surnaturel et non Stiles ne m'a rien dit à votre sujet, et encore non je suis pas un chasseur. Commença Stuart._

\- Stuart ! Appela Scott.

 _\- Oui Scott c'est moi, maintenant on ne me coupe pas la parole ou ça va mal allez pour vous. J'étais certes partis depuis plusieurs année mais j'ai toujours surveillé ma famille surtout Stiles qui a tendance à être ou se mettre dans des situations pas possible_ _ **(Sti': En même temps en voyant mon modèle !)**_ _. La ferme Stiles ! Continua Stuart. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un spécialiste pour voir qu'il lui manque des heures de sommeil, qu'il est tout le temps sur ses gardes et surtout qu'il est à crans. McCall je croyais qu'on avait un accord mais il semblerait que tu n'as pas pu tenir même en étant en couple ! Les trois louveteaux vous non plus vous n'êtes pas très sympas_ _ **(Sti' l'interrompant: Erica l'est, quand elle le veut !)**_ _Mais je crois bien que ... non en fait j'en suis sûr ... dans une meute vous êtes sensé vous protéger, vous soutenir les uns les autres mais apparemment votre meute doit avoir une exception pour certaine personnes ! Je ne vous ai pas oublié Lydia et Jackson car sais bien vous deux qui m'a le plus déçue, vous êtes devenue le genre de personnes que je ne peux pas voir en peinture, vous qui pour vous prendre pour plus malin que tout le monde ! Et pour finir le chef de ce cirque grotesque, Derek Hale même avec tout ce qui t'es arrivé, il est compréhensible que tu te méfie des gens, mais que tu laisses un membre de ta meute à terre sans l'aide à se relevé membre qui par ailleurs, aide toute la meute à tout moment de la journée ou de la nuit, je pense qu'il a droit à un peu plus de reconnaissance de ta part - et des autres aussi- ! ... à moins que Stiles ne fasse pas partie de ta meute que tu lui fais crois juste pour te servir de lui pour qu'il fasse les recherches dont vous avez besoins ! Continua Stuart avec animosité._

\- Qui t'es pour nous faire la morale, tu viens de débarqué d'on-ne-sais-où et tu te crois permis de nous parler comme si tu connaissais tout de notre meute. Aboya Derek.

 _\- Qui suis-je ? C'est simple ! Je suis Stuart Stilinski, le frère jumeau de Stiles. Scott, Lydia et Jackson pourront vous le confirmé *hochement des trois nommé*_ _maintenant, quand vous serez décidé à vous comporter en tant que meute et si Stiles fais vraiment partis des vôtres, vous saurais quoi faire ! D'ici là ne venez pas nous aidez tant que vous êtes pas tous d'accord. Au revoir. Termina Stuart en raccrochant sans que quiconque puisse répliquer._

 _A suivre_

 **[1]** La falaise où Scott vois la ville dans la saison 1 quand il cherche Derek et que celui-ci est enfermé par Kate.

 _Voici la première partie de cette Os. En fonction de comment je vais écrire la suite, il y a peut-être une chance qu'il y est plusieurs chapitre. Si je m'arrête pas d'écrire je serais capable d'écrite un roman !_

 **Et comme c'est une vilaine fille elle ne m'avez pas donné le chapitre à corriger. Je m'excuse donc pour les fautes qu'ils y avaient et pour celles qui m'ont hypothétiquement échappées. _ Iris, Bêta merdique de son état.**


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Les terreurs font les plans.

\- Je rêve où tu viens de faire la morale et raccrocher au nez ou plutôt au museau de l'alpha ? Questionna Stiles.

\- Tout à fait tu n'as pas rêvé Stiles. Lui répondit Stuart en souriant.

\- T'es vraiment fou d'avoir fait ça ! Rigola l'hyperactif. On fait quoi maintenant Mr le génie ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Et si tu me parler de cette meute et si papa est au courant ! Proposa Stuart.

\- Ok, si tu tiens vraiment à tout savoir. Mais tu me dis aussi la vérité sur ton retour à Beacon Hills, et c'est pas négociable, mon frère. Dit Stiles en le prévenant.

Stuart acquiesça et Stiles commença à raconter leur mésaventure à Scott et lui n'oubliant aucuns détails que ce soit les ennemis ou les alliés, même s'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Stuart l'interrompit de temps en temps pour mieux comprendre certaines décisions ou situations dans lesquelles sont frère et ses "amis" c'étaient retrouvés.

\- Donc, si je résume bien dans la meute, il y a les Hale : Peter et Derek, Derek a pour Bêta Isaac, Erica et Boyd, Peter a mordu Scott lors de votre balade nocturne, ensuite est venue s'ajouter Lydia qui est une Banshee et Jackson qui était d'abord un Kanima, puis il est devenu un loup garou grâce aux Hale pour finir nous avons une chasseuse, Alison qui fais partis de la famille de ces dégénérés de Argents, Alison et Scott sortaient ensembles puis se sont séparés, Isaac sort avec Alison et Scott avec Kira. J'ai tout bon pour l'instant du côté des ''gentils'' ? Demanda Stuart.

\- Oui, je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de tes capacités intellectuelles ! Se moqua Stiles.

\- La ferme ... maintenant du côté des ''vilains pas beaux'' -Stiles rigola- vous avez affrontez Peter dans son moment de folie, qui lui a éliminé Kate Argent, la tante d'Alison en présence de celle-ci et son père ... ensuite Victoria Argents s'en est pris à Scott, Derek l'a sauvé en mordant Mrs Argents qui a mis fin à ses jours parce qu'elle se transformée. Le vieux dégénéré de cette famille, Gérald s'en est pris à vous avec sous son contrôle Jackson pour se venger de sa fille, puis vous les avais vaincus grâce à une feinte de Scott -j'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'il est fait ça !- ... Puis une meute d'alpha qui n'est autre que celle de Deucalion, vous a provoqués sauf qu'au même moment une folle furieuse qui était votre professeur d'anglais Jennifer Black a voulu se vengé de Kali son ancienne alpha d'avoir voulu la tué ... mais -car il y a toujours un mais- Jennifer n'est pas morte grâce au németon puis et devenu un Darach pour ensuite s'amuser à faire des sacrifices de vierge, de guerriers, qui eux sont ... bah ... sacrifiés ainsi que les gardiens -les parents- qui était Chris le père d'Alison -qui est de votre côté maintenant-, Mélissa et papa que vous avez sauvé ... en vous sacrifiant à votre tours pour les retrouvés et ça a fonctionnais ... J'hésite entre ... vous frapper ou vous étrangler ! Mais je comprends mieux certaines sensations. Pour finir la meute de Deucalion c'est fait tuer, sauf les jumeaux Ethan et Aiden qui eux, sont pour l'instant partis quelque temps de la ville après vous avoir aidé a éliminé le Nogitsune qui t'as possédé et fais des dégâts pas possible en ville ! Résuma Stuart tout en fessant pleins de gestes dans tous les sens devant un Stiles qui se moqué de lui.

\- Tous à fais mon frère **[ Auteur : J'ai chopé le virus de Thor ! Bêta : Je confirme. Et j'en suis morte de rire. ]** , tu as très bien résumé toutes nos mésaventures. Concernant Papa lui il ne sait que depuis l'attaque de Jennifer que je traîne avec des êtres surnaturels, et il n'a pas aimé que je lui cache. Grimaça Stiles.

\- Normal qu'il est pas apprécié, maman avais des capacités que peu de personnes ont, nous avons les même capacités qu'elle. Expliqua Stuart.

\- Certes ! Au faite personnes dans la meute ne sais pour nos capacités et à quoi tu ressembles sauf Lyd', Jack et Scotty. Lui dit l'hyperactif.

\- Vraiment, on va pouvoir s'amuser alors ! On rentre à la maison ? Proposa Stuart en souriant.

\- Je connais ce sourire ça signifie rien de bon ! Qu'est que tu prépares encore comme conneries ! Tu vas pas les faire tourner en bourrique tout de même ! - rire de son frère- Stuart tu est irrécupérable ! Raconte-moi tout tes plans machiavéliques. Sourit Stiles en démarrant la Jeep.

Les deux Stilinski rentrèrent chez eux, le shérif était là. Descendant de la voiture Stiles entra dans la maison suivie de Stuart, ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, en face de leur père.

\- Stiles ! Stuart ! Demanda Noah surpris les deux garçons devant lui.

\- Yep, c'est moi ! Répondirent en même temps les deux jeunes.

\- Vous allez pas commencer, si ? Rigola le père.

\- Non, on ne fait que continuer. Répondirent les deux frères.

\- Stop, vous m'embrouiller déjà ! Je suis sûr que vous le faite exprès et que vous l'aviez prévue ! S'indigna gentiment le policier.

\- Pas pour toi ! Dit Stuart.

\- Je veux rien savoir pour l'instant, venais manger et Stuart tu va m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment tu ne m'as pas prévue que tu rentré ! Répliqua Noah.

Tous les trois s'installèrent à table. Noah en bout de table avec Stuart à sa gauche et Stiles à sa droite.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû vous prévenir plutôt que je revenais, mais je pouvais pas.

\- Problème de trajet ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui et non ... Quand j'ai décidé de partir de Beacon Hills je voulais à tout pris m'éloigner et me reprendre en main. Mais surtout trouver d'autres espèces surnaturels et peut être des personnes comme maman, Stiles et moi. Répondit Stuart.

\- Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais pendant ton voyage ? Questionna le père.

-J'ai trouvé personne de notre espèce mais beaucoup d'autres légendes, mythes et créature du monde surnaturels ainsi que leurs ennemies, leurs faiblesses. Mais j'ai surtout trouvé des traces de quelqu'un dont j'aurais préféré ne plus jamais entendre parlais ! Continua Stuart. Vous vous demandé qui est cette personne ? Il s'agit de nul autre que ... Marcus Usckov. Lâcha-t-il. J'ai immédiatement brouillé toutes les pistes me concernant, limité les contacts en restant sur des conversations basiques, ne pas rester trop longtemps dans le même hôtel ou la même ville, prendre différents transports avant d'être sûr qu'il ne sans prendrais pas à moi. Et un jour j'ai appris qu'il avait pour projet de revenir à Beacon Hills pour trouver une meute car un de leur membre l'intéresse fortement ... alors j'ai pas hésité à revenir moi aussi pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'en prenait pas à vous ou Lydia, Jackson, Scott ou Mélissa.

\- Tu rigole j'espère ! Ce taré ce dirige vers notre ville il peut même être déjà là, et toi tu nous préviens même pas pour qu'on soit sur nos gardes, qu'on puisse protéger nos maison et la meute ! T'es inconscient ma parole ... imagine qu'il nous est attaqué papa et moi, qu'on soit blessé gravement et toi tu te ramènes comme ça, les autres aurais trouvé bizarre que je sois a deux endroits en même temps, d'un côté blessé et de l'autre debout sur mes deux jambes, c'est pas du tout suspicieux. Je te rappelle qu'on est jumeaux et surtout qu'on se ressemble en tous points sauf que toi t'as pas de TDAH. Comme des imbéciles la meute t'aurais attaqué pour te faire passe un sale quart heure, avant que Jackson, Lydia ou Scott te reconnaisse ! T'y a pas pensé avec ta grosse tête ? Ragea Stiles.

\- Stiles, je pense que ton frère à compris maintenant, il pensé juste nous protéger, et puis c'est pas comme-ci il voulait régler cette affaire seul sinon il nous en aurais pas parlé. Calma le shérif.

\- Je sais que j'ai pris un gros risque en vous prévenant que maintenant mais je voulais être sûr qu'il ne change pas de destination au dernier moment et vous inquiéter pour un rien. Se défendit Stuart.

\- Excuse-moi Stu' j'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça ... je comprends que tu nous fais passer avant toi ... Je suis un peu à cran c'est dernier temps à cause de la meute. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose, je suis sûr qu'ils font des réunions sans me le dire ! Déclare tristement l'hyperactif.

\- Vous faites tous les deux passé les autres avant vous sans penser aux conséquences ! Rectifia Noah.

\- On fais quoi pour Usckov et la meute ? Demanda Stiles.

\- On cherche des informations dans la ville. Et concernant la meute, temps qu'ils ne seront pas sûr de ta place on les laisse de côté, après tout ils le méritent amplement. Pour le lycée on fait comment ? Demanda Stuart.

\- Je vous laisse géré Hale et Scott et la meute juste tenais moi au courant de "vos plans" que je vous grille pas. Concernant le lycée Stuart tu y va tout comme Stiles après vous vous débrouillés temps que je suis pas convoqué dans le bureau du principal, je m'en occupe dès demain matin. Lui répondit Noah.

\- D'accord, Stiles je te piquerais t'es cours pour me mettre à niveau. Dit Stuart.

-Stiles tu sais quand rentre les jumeaux ? Questionna Noah.

\- Non j'en ai pas la moindre idée pourquoi une telle question ? Ils te manquent ? Souris l'hyperactif.

\- C'est ça moque toi ! Tu rigoleras moins si t'es moyens de recherche et de communication te sont réquisitionné ! -regard outré de Stiles- Ne fais pas cette tête on dirait que tu vas réfléchir avant de parler alors qu'on sait tous que c'est pas le cas. Et pour répondre à ta question, s'est pour les chambres idiot. Stuart va dormir avec toi et les jumeaux resterons dans la chambres de ton frère le temps qu'on trouve un autre moyen pour loger tout le monde. Expliqua le shérif.

\- Et pourquoi on ne transformerait pas le grenier ou le sous-sol pour l'aménager en chambre pour Aiden et Ethan ou pour nous deux qu'on sépare en deux ? Comme ça tout le monde est logé. Proposa Stuart.

\- Pourquoi pas, et puis comme ça on pourra faire le tri dans les cartons. Il faut en parler avec les jumeaux quand ils reviendront. Accepta Noah.

\- Je suis aussi d'accord j'ai même plusieurs idées mais pour ça il me faut les plans de la maison, Chris Argent, les jumeaux, Lydia et toi Stu'. Déclara Stiles avec encore ce sourire.

\- Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais pas ce sourire qui dit "attention-ça-va-déménagé-j'ai-des-idées-toutes-aussi-géniale-les-unes-que-les-autres", tu as carte blanche pour tes idées MAIS tu ne fais rien sens m'avoir présenté tes plans et le coût du budget. Imposa leur père.

\- Si c'est ta seule condition, c'est ok. Lui affirma Stiles.

C'est sur cette accord que les trois Stilinski partirent se coucher dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Lydia rejoint les Terreurs

Le lendemain matin les frères Stilinski se levèrent et descendirent déjeuner avec leur père. Ils discutèrent des cours, de comment trouver et éliminer Marcus Usckov, et surtout des gentils tours qu'ils aller faire à la meute sous le regard moqueur de Noah qui eut, l'espace d'une seconde, une pensé peinée pour cette dernière. Quand ce fut le moment de partir Stiles prit sa Jeep pour aller au lycée, tandis que le shérif et Stuart partir au poste de police pour que le plus vieux prenne sa matinée, pour pouvoir inscrit Stuart au lycée de Beacon Hills. Stiles arriva au lycée et vis que Ethan et Aiden était présent, donc la meute était au complet, il prit le temps d'envoyer plusieurs messages dont un à Lydia lui disant de le rejoindre dans la salle de musique après leur cour dernier cours du matin et de ne rien dire aux autres, puis il sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment où se trouvaient la meute et dit :

\- Mon nouveau miroir est arrivé. Dit simplement Stiles aux jumeaux.

\- On te suis. Dit Aiden en souriant.

\- "Son nouveau miroir " ? Demanda Scott intrigué.

\- Ceci ne te regarde pas McCall, et n'essayez pas de savoir vous vous prendrez un mur à vouloir comprendre. Répondit sérieusement Ethan.

Les jumeaux partirent dans la direction que Stiles avait prise sans demander leur reste. Une fois que les deux loup trouvèrent l'hyperactif, ils vérifièrent qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis et qu'aucun membre de la meute ne se trouvé à proximité. Stiles leurs expliqua alors la situation au domicile du shérif ainsi que le projet de rénovation et ce qui c'était passé avec la meute la vielle. Quand Stiles termina ses explications tous les trois partirent en cours d'anglais. Comme convenu à la dernière heure de la matinée Stiles et Lydia partirent dans deux direction différente en toute discrétion vers la salle de musique. Une fois trouvé Lydia devança Stiles en s'excusant pour son comportement envers lui, lui affirmant qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ce faire pardonnée envers lui et son frère.

\- Calme-toi Lydia ! Je ne t'en veux pas, bon ok, un peu, et si tu veux te faire pardonner j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut, tu vas être heureuse. Dit Stiles tout souriant.

\- Qu'est que tu complote toi ? Dis-moi tout, comment je peux t'aider ? Demanda Lydia curieuse et légèrement inquiète.

\- Tu sais que les jumeaux vivent chez moi. *Lydia hocha la tête* Et maintenant que mon "miroir" est revenu à la maison, c'est plus compliqué à loger tout le monde. Ethan et Aiden dorment dans la chambre de Stu' et lui dort avec moi dans ma chambre. Donc j'ai pour projet de rénover quelque pièce de la maison pour que tout le monde puisse avoir son espace personnel. Lui expliqua le jeune homme.

\- D'accord, c'est une bonne idée, et tu as besoin de moi pour t'aider dans les nuances de couleurs, meubles etc. ... Suggéra la rouquine.

\- Oui, mais aussi pour savoir quelle pièce serais la plus approprié pour nous, mais surtout je compte aménager une pièce pour pouvoir mettre des ordinateurs pour les recherches, étagères ou autres pour ranger quelques armes de secours de Chris et quelques bocaux de Deaton comme le sorbier, des remèdes pour remettre les boules de poils sur pattes qui nous servaient d'amis. Tu en pense quoi ? Demanda Stiles.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! Et comme ça si l'un de nous est blessé et qu'on est plus près de chez toi que de la clinique, on pourra appliquer les premiers soins en fonctions de la blessure. Et pour ce qui est des recherches, on pourra plus facilement les trier et classer sans les chercher partout et on pourra même mettre le bestiaire chez toi, vu que c'est toi qui fais le plus de recherche dans cette meute donc il te revient de droit. Expliqua Lydia.

\- Super ! J'en ai parlé aux jumeaux, à mon frère et ils sont d'accord pour l'idée, mon père aussi à la seule conditions qu'on lui montre les plans avant de faire quoi que ce soit, j'ai plus qu'à demander à Chris et ce seras bon ! S'exclama Stiles.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes sur le retour de Stuart, de ce que Stuart avait prévue de faire subir à la meute, puis ils partirent dans les couloirs pour se diriger vers la cantine, ce fut là qu'ils aperçurent Stuart et Noah sortant du bureau du directeur. Lydia se jeta dans les bras du brun à lunettes **[Auteur : Stuart à des lunettes / Bêta : Spoil : Elle a juste pris Stuart de The Intership** ] qui la réceptionna sans reculer d'un pas.

\- Les garçons, Lydia, je vais vous laissez entre vous. Stuart tu rentreras avec Stiles, et ne m'attendez pas pour manger ce soir vous serais tous les quatre. Prévenir le shérif

\- Entendu p'pa ! Lydia, moi aussi je suis très content de te revoir, mais tu vas finir par m'étouffer ! Répondit Stuart

\- Papa, Lydia et les jumeaux sont d'accord avec le projet que je vous ai proposé hier soir. Il ne manque plus que Chris à convaincre et je sais que Deaton ne sera pas contre de nous donner ce qu'il nous faut. Informa Stiles à son père.

\- Très bien Stiles, tu sais que tu as carte blanche tant que je sais de quoi il retourne. Accepta le Shérif.

\- Lors de l'aménagement si vous êtes trop encombré, je peux vous garder certaines affaires à la maison du lac, le temps que tout soit finis ça vous feras de la place sans que personnes ne se cogne ou face de bêtise en se tournant ou autres. Proposa Lydia.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Merci Lydia, ça nous aidera beaucoup. Remercia Stiles.

Après quelques formalité avec les jeunes, Noah partis à son travail. Les trois jeunes partirent quant à eux à la cantine mais Lydia et Stiles se stoppèrent net et d'un commun accord firent demi-tour avec Stuart qui ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passé. La sonnerie retentit et ils purent se mêler avec les autres élèves, Stiles demanda à Lydia d'aller avec Stuart rejoindre la cantine par un autre chemin et de ne pas l'attendre pour manger, pendant que lui partit à l'opposé. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se stoppa et vit qu'Isaac se fessait embarquer par d'autres adolescents qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir de bonne intention envers le bouclé. Stiles les suivis en toute discrétion pour ne pas se retrouvé dans la même situation que le bêta sinon il ne serait pas d'une grande aide pour celui-ci. Les adolescents traînèrent Isaac jusque dans les vestiaires des garçons, Stiles attendit environ cinq minutes puis entra à son tour dans les vestiaires par le bureau du coach, il assomma les deux adolescents qui gardé les portes puis se dirigea vers les douches. Isaac était retenu, par les bras, par deux types et deux autres "s'amusait" à frapper le loup garou.

\- Je peux vous aider les gars ? Demanda Stiles d'un ton sec.

\- Qu'est que tu fous là toi ? Tire-toi, ce qui se passe ici ne te regarde pas et bien sûr tu ne diras rien si tu veux pas subir la même chose que lui ! Lui répondit le chef.

\- Ça me regarde car tu t'en prends à mon ami et que je te conseil vivement de dire à tes petits moutons de le lâcher si vous voulez pas finir en momie ! Sourit Stiles.

\- C'est qui que t'insulte de moutons ? Cracha le bras droit du chef.

\- Tu vas le regretter ! Le préviens l'adolescent à droite d'Isaac.

\- En plus d'être des moutons vous êtes sourds et débiles ! Je vous pleins les mecs ! S'amusa Stiles.

A la fin de sa phrase, les deux adolescents qui tenais Isaac attaquèrent Stiles qui riposta aussi tôt, Isaac lui se leva et assomma le chef et son bras droit d'un seul coup puis rejoignit Stiles au milieu des vestiaires, il le vit faire un retourné pour foutre son pied dans la tête d'un des imbéciles qui chuta et ne se leva pas, le deuxième fut envoyé dire bonjour aux casiers et fut KO.

\- Ça va Isaac ? Demanda Stiles en s'approchant de son ami.

\- Oui, merci de m'avoir aidé Stiles, j'aurais pu perdre le contrôle de mon loup si tu n'étais pas intervenu ! Remercia Isaac

\- Non ne me remercie pas Isaac, c'est normal que je t'aide ils te sont tombés dessus alors que c'est moi qu'ils cherchaient. Et puis j'allais pas laisser un membre de la meute dans la merde alors qu'on est "sensé" se protéger les uns les autres ! J'ai beau être humain, je sais me défendre contre d'autres humain. Se justifia l'hyperactif

\- J'ai vu ça ! Où t'as appris à te défendre comme tu viens de le faire ? Demanda le bêta.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Mission: organisation des plans de la maison.

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais si tu veux, passe à la maison ce soir ! Mon père n'est pas là, il n'y aura que les jumeaux, mon frère que tu pourras rencontrer et moi-même. Et je t'arrête tout de suite, si je te le propose c'est que tu ne dérange pas ! Et si tu veux, tu peux dire à Chris de venir, comme ça je pourrais lui demander quelque chose. Dit Stiles.

\- D'accord, je lui en parle tout à l'heure ! Sourit Isaac. Et si on allez manger avant qu'ils ne réveillent ? Proposa le blondinet en montrant ses attaquants.

\- Bonne idée, mais avant laisse-moi enlevé le sang de mon visage avant ! Accepta Stiles.

Stiles se nettoya le visage, une fois fait, il ne lui reste que sa lèvre coupée, un cocard et une arcade ouverte. Exaspéré par l'état de son visage les deux jeunes hommes partis à la cantine pour manger, quand ils y arrivèrent, ils ne virent ni la meute ni Stuart et Lydia. Ils mangèrent ensembles et discutèrent de banalité, l'après-midi se passa calmement. À la fin des cours Stiles sortit du lycée et vit son frère avec une capuche sur sa tête pour que la meute ne le voit pas, et les jumeaux sur leurs motos garés derrière sa Jeep.

\- Qu'est qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Aiden en montrant son arcade gauche.

\- Oh ! Trois fois rien, juste une mise au point avec d'autres élèves. Répondit Stiles en souriant, sachant très bien que les autres membre de la meute écouté leur conversations.

\- Cette mise au point a-t-elle un rapport avec les deux adolescent qui sont partis à l'infirmerie puis à l'hôpital ? Et qui te vaux quatre regards noir de haine de la part de ces adolescents qui se trouvent près des motos ? Ainsi qu'avec l'œil de panda que tu as à l'œil droit ? Demanda Stuart

\- Que ... Quoi ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Et je ne vous dirais rien ici, de plus ces moutons crétins et sourd ont commencé donc ils l'ont bien mérité leurs raclé ! S'indigna Stiles en regardant Stuart et la réaction de la meute surtout d'Isaac qui souriait à côté d'Argent **[Auteure : La meute est plus loin derrière, au fond du parking du lycée et dans le champ visuel de Stiles]**.

\- Attends-toi, Stiles l'humain hyperactif et maladroit, tu t'es battu et tu as envoyé deux brutes à l'hôpital ! Et tu te pointe devant nous avec seulement une arcade ouverte, la lèvre coupé et un œil de panda ! Enuméra Ethan étonné que Stiles sache se battre.

\- Il y a plein de chose que vous ne savais pas sur la famille Stilinski ! Mais vous le saurais tôt ou tard ne vous inquiété pas ! Dit Stuart.

\- Eh Stilinski ! Appela le chef du groupe que Stiles et Isaac avaient assommé.

Il s'approcha de Stiles qui se retourna mais vit son frère se mettre devant lui et bloquer le coup de poing qui lui était destiné. Stuart vit rouge, il ne remarqua pas que toute la meute regardé, ni Ethan et Aiden tendu et près à contre attaquer à tout moment.

\- Oh comme c'est mignon t'as besoin de ton frère pour te défendre car ton petit copain Lahey ne peut pas le faire, je me disais aussi qu'une tapette comme toi ne pouvais avoir que de la chance pour nous avoir mis à terre ? Attaqua le chef des moutons crétins tout en souriant. **[** **Bêta: Nan, c'est juste vous qui êtes trop nul pour le niveau de Stiles** **]**

Stiles déverrouilla sa voiture et posa son sac et celui de son frère dans un mouvement trop calme au goût la meute et se retourna pour regarder son frère.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Déclara Stuart d'un ton froid, mettant une peur bleue à tout le monde mais surtout aux loup garou à cause de leurs sens plus développer. Rentre-toi ça dans la tête, personne *lui retourne le bras et le bloque contre une voiture*, j'ai bien : personne ne s'en prend à un membre de ma famille ... la dernière personne à avoir tentais de s'en prendre à mon petit frère n'a pas eu la chance de sortir indemne. *le lâche puis recule jusqu'à la Jeep* Vous aurez beau essayer de nous séparer pour refaire le portrait à l'un de nous deux, l'autre le sentira dans les secondes qui suivent. Tout à l'heure j'ai été gentil de ne pas intervenir quand vous vous êtes attaqué à Isaac mais là, tu as voulu frapper mon frère. Fini de dire Stuart, mais il ne vit pas que le bras droit du chef aller l'attaquer, et le chef lui sauter dessus.

\- Et toi tu fais l'erreur de te mêler de ça mon pote. Dit le brun en se mettant devant son chef de bande.

\- Bande de lâches ! Dit Stiles qui apparut devant son grand frère, ce dernier voulu frapper l'hyperactif mais...

\- Attendez une minute ... Commença Ethan lui barrant le chemin faisant tomber à terre le bras droit, le chef voulu le faire à sa place mais lui aussi fut bloqué par Aiden.

\- Ne nous oublier pas ! Fini ce dernier imitant son jumeau.

Les deux moutons crétins partirent et se promirent de se venger **[Auteure : Bien sûr ça serais pas drôle sinon!** **Bêta: Je suis d'accord. Il faut TOUJOURS une vengeance pour entretenir la haine!** **]**. Les deux Stilinski souriaient et montèrent dans la Jeep. Ethan et Aiden montèrent sur leur moto et laissèrent passer la Jeep devant eux pour rentrer chez eux. La meute était étonnée par le comportement des jumeaux vis à vis des Stilinski. Ce fut Isaac qui les réveilla en demandant à Derek s'il pouvait allez voir Chris car il voulait lui parler de quelque chose de privé. Chacun partit de son côté: Scott partit travailler à la clinique, Lydia et Allison se dirigèrent vers le centre commercial et Derek rentra dans son loft.

Une fois rentré à leur domicile, Stiles et Ethan allèrent dans la salle de bain pour soigner les blessures de l'hyperactif pendant que leurs frère respectif discutèrent dans la chambre de Stiles. Descendant dans le salon les quatre garçons firent leurs devoirs et Stuart rattrapa les cours, au bout d'une heure Stiles reçu un message d'Isaac lui confirmant sa présence et celle de Mr Argent au repas du soir. Il lui demanda aussi de l'aide pour un devoir qu'il n'avait pas compris.

Stiles et Stuart préparèrent le repas: l'un fit l'entrée et l'autre le plat principal et pour le dessert, ils le firent ensemble. Stuart mis une part du repas de côté pour leur père que Aiden se proposa pour lui apporter en attendant l'arrivaient des invités. Vers dix-neuf heures vingt Isaac et Chris arrivèrent suivit d'Aiden deux minutes après, tout le monde pris place à table. En bout de celle-ci du côté de la cuisine se trouvé Aiden à sa droite Stiles suivit de Stuart et à sa gauche Chris et Isaac, pour finir en face de lui Ethan.

\- Stiles, tu vas nous présenter ton frère ? Demanda Chris

\- Bien sûr Chris, vous allez pas en croire vos yeux. Dit Stiles. Stuart tu peut venir s'il te plaît ? Appela-t-il.

\- Bonjour à vous, je suis Stuart Stilinski, le frère jumeau de Stiles. Se présenta le nouveau venue.

\- Alors là, je ne mis attendais pas ! Fit le chasseur bouche bée.

\- Génial! Un deuxième Stiles. Rigola Isaac. Rassure-moi Stuart tu n'es pas aussi hyperactif et intenable que Stiles ? Demanda un peu inquiet le bouclé.

\- Je te rassure je n'ai pas de TDAH. C'est déjà bien assez comme ça avec Stiles, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus ! Mais dit toi que je suis identique à Stiles, sauf que moi je porte des lunettes et je n'ai pas un aussi grand débit de parole que lui. Dans ce domaine il me bat ! Se moqua Stuart

\- Moque toi va ! Pour la peine tu aideras Isaac avec son devoir ! Se vengea Stiles.

\- On est mal, si vous êtes tout le temps comme ça ! Mais dit moi Stiles, Isaac m'a dit que t'avais une demande à me faire ! Qu'elle est telle ? Demanda Chris.

\- Oui, je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord pour entreposer certaines de tes armes ici, au domicile Stilinski? Bien sûr ce sera une fois le sous-sol et le grenier rénové . Demanda Stiles.

\- Ça nous permettraient d'avoir une planque de plus si jamais tes planque sont découvertes ou envahies. En plus du stock des produits que notre ami vétérinaire va nous donner ainsi que l'alimentation électronique que je vais ramener de ma planque: ordinateur, scanneurs digitaux et oculaires. J'ai même un scanneur spécial surnaturel ! Des pièges seront installés autour de la maison ainsi qu'aux habitations des personnes qui auront accès aux sous-sols. Bien sûr, tous les habitants de cette maison y auront accès, même les jumeaux et l'alpha de la meute, s'ils me prouvent que je peux leurs confiance. Je ne donne pas accès à n'importe qui pour tout et n'importe quoi ! Argumenta le Stilinski à lunettes

\- Intéressant, il est vrai que le shérif devrait avoir une deuxième arme avec seulement des balles avec de l'aconit dans des cartouches à dispositions dans la voiture ou chez lui ! Répondit Chris. C'est d'accord pour moi. Accepta-t-il

\- Bien alors les jumeaux, notre père, Lydia, et toi Stu' vous êtes d'accord alors il va falloir faire les plans et répartir qui s'occupe de quoi ! Déclara Stiles.

\- Déjà Lydia s'occupe des meubles, peintures ; moi je récupère mes affaires et on les met en sécurité. Je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas y aller tout seul, donc Ethan me suivras car il passe inaperçu avec son calme, ça nous facilitera le transfère ! Continua Stu'.  
\- Chris et moi on s'occupe des plans des pièces, et en même temps j'aiderais Aiden à vidé le sous-sol. Et toi si t'en as envie Isaac tu peux nous aider au sous-sol. Termina Stiles

\- Bien sûr que je vais vous aider ! Affirma Isaac

\- On commence à partir de quand ? Demanda Ethan

\- Dès ce week-end pour que les plus gros travaux se fasse pendant les vacances. On va commencer ce week-end, par les plans de la maison pour les étudiés et voir comme on va procéder tout en faisant un ménage de printemps dans le sous-sol puis au grenier ... Oh et dernière chose Chris, Isaac et les jumeaux pas un mot au reste de la meute sauf à Lydia qui elle est au courant des plans pour la maison. Le reste de la meute est puni pour l'instant. Conclut Stuart en souriant à sa dernière phrase.

Après le repas ils regardèrent les plans de la maison pour avoir les dimensions et comment s'organiser. Ethan fit une liste des matériaux pour les travaux, Aiden lui en fit deux, une pour le sous-sol et une pour le grenier pour le mobilier, et Isaac fit un planning pour les prochains week-end avant les vacances.

Quand le shérif rentra chez lui il trouva Stiles et Aiden endormit par terre, et Chris, Ethan et Stuart, qui eux discutaient de liste et de planning avec un Isaac somnolant. Noah demanda à Ethan et Stuart d'aller coucher leurs frère et à Isaac qu'il pouvait dormir ici ça ne le dérangé pas s'il prévenait Derek en contrepartie. Ethan porta Aiden jusqu'à leur chambre. Stuart lui, couchât Stiles dans son lit, avec l'aide d'Isaac. Il laissa son lit à Isaac, lui affirmant que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas de dormir avec son idiot de petit frère. Chris lui expliqua sans rentré dans les détails, l'organisation et les plans pour la maison et rassura le policier en l'informant qu'il aiderait pour les dépenses et qu'il amènerait ses rangement d'armes et ses armes dont il ne se sert plus, puis souhaita une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit au shérif et partit chez lui dormir à son tour.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Une semaine mouvementé !

 **Au loft**

Derek rentra chez lui et réfléchit à ce qui c'était passé sur le parking du lycée, entre un règlement de compte dans les vestiaires et le comportement des jumeaux envers les frères Stilinski. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus c'est de savoir que Stiles avait envoyé deux morveux à l'hôpital, ça ne ressemblé pas au Stiles qu'il connaissait. Un Stiles gentil, à l'écoute de tout le monde, intenable, toujours à se mettre dans des situations pas possible et à sortir des tonnes et des tonnes de sarcasmes. Et non, un Stiles qui frappe un type à l'hôpital en l'envoyant, avec un calme à vous glacer le sang. Est-que le fait que son frère soit de retour à Beacon Hills a un rapport avec le changement de comportement de l'hyperactif ? Que les jumeaux soient plus sur leur garde comme s'il y avait une menace en ville ? Alors que c'est le calme total depuis quelque semaines ! Est-que ces changements ont un rapport avec l'information que Stiles voulait nous dire deux jours avant !? Derek fut tiré de ses penser par son téléphone, il le prit et vit que c'était Isaac qui le prévenait qu'il dormait chez Stiles et qu'il rentré le lendemain. Derek n'avait pas remarqué que le temps était passé et qu'il était si tard, il décida de manger un morceau puis d'aller lui aussi se couché et qu'il verrait la meute pour qu'ils l'aident à comprendre le comportement de l'hyperactif.

 **Au domicile Stilinski**

Toute la maison fut réveillée par deux hurlements, Isaac chuta littéralement du lit, Ethan, Aiden et Noah entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre. Le shérif resta bloqué à la porte puis alla voir Isaac qui était terrifié recroqueviller au sol dans un coin de la chambre, les jumeaux loup s'occuperaient des jumeaux humains **[Auteure : pour mieux les identifier!]**. Ces derniers se réveillèrent en sursaut, Stiles chuta du lit entraînant Ethan avec lui au sol entre le mur et le lit, Stuart lui percuta Aiden au menton.

\- Ethan tu peux te lever ? Tu m'écrase ! Demanda Stiles.

\- Désolé, mais qu'elle idée de nous faire tomber toi aussi ! Se moqua Ethan.

Les deux garçons se levèrent, Stiles regarda son frère et Aiden puis remarqua Isaac et son père, il se précipita vers eux.

\- Ça va Stuart ? Interrogea Aiden

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi j'ai la tête dure ! Répondit Stuart puis il regarda dans la direction qu'avais prise son frère. Qu'est qu'il lui arrive à Isaac ? Demanda-t-il

\- Il fais des crises de claustrophobies mais là, c'est une crise de panique à cause de nos cris, ça à dû lui faire remonter les souvenirs de ce que son père lui a fait subir. Expliqua Stiles. Isaac, écoute les battements de cœur dans la pièce et ensuite concentre toi sur celui qui est le plus calme et uniquement celui-là. Encouragea l'hyperactif tout en parlant doucement.

Isaac essaya de faire de que Stiles lui disait, il réussit grâce aux encouragements du shérif et de Stiles. Une fois calmé Isaac prit Stiles dans ses bras et s'y cala, surprenant tout le monde dans la pièce.

\- Excuse nous Isaac si on ta fait peur mais c'était pas notre but ! S'excusa Stuart.

\- Qu'est qui vous a mis dans cette état ? Demanda leur père.

\- Le passé. Répondit Stiles sans émotions.

\- Plus exactement ? Demanda Aiden

\- Le sacrifice de notre mère et sa mort. Répondit Stuart dans le même état que Stiles, ce qui fit grimacer le shérif qui voulut parler mais il fut interrompu par un cris.

\- Stiles, Stuart. Cria la voix. Tout va bien ? Demanda Lydia une fois à la porte de la chambre.

\- Comment t'as su qu'il se passé quelque chose ? Questionna Aiden perplexe de son arrivé.

\- J'arrivai pas à dormir et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment et plus les heures passé plus ça devenait gênant, je sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais il fallait que je vienne ici. Expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Si vous voulais bien jeune gens pas que cette histoire m'intrigue aussi mais pour pouvoir comprendre tout ça, sa serais mieux avec des heures de sommeil complètes sans oublier que vous avez cours demain, donc tout le monde au lit. Lydia tu reste ici pour finir ta nuit, je veux pas que tu t'endormes accidentellement au volant ! Dit Noah

\- Merci shérif. Accepta-t-elle

\- Je retourne me coucher, je vous laisse vous débrouillés pour les lits, bonne nuit les jeunes. Termina le plus vieux avant de partir dans sa propre chambre.

\- Je le dit tout de suite, je ne dors pas dans le canapé. Dit Isaac

\- Aiden, Ethan allez chercher vos matelas et ramené-les ici. Stuart aide moi a viré le lit de camps, on va mettre mon matelas par terre avec ceux des jumeaux, Lyd's, Isaac vous pouvais récupérer les couvertures et oreilles s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Stiles

\- Tout de suite. Répondit en souriant les deux jeunes comprenant ce que vous faire leur ami.

Les jumeaux humains firent de la place au centre de la chambre puis mirent le matelas de Stiles au milieu puis les jumeaux loup amenèrent un premier matelas qu'ils mirent côté fenêtre, puis le deuxième l'installent côté porte. Lydia et Isaac arrivèrent avec les couvertures et cousins d'Ethan et Aiden et Stiles mit les couvertures de son lit et ses coussins sur son matelas. Stuart entra dans la pièce avec d'autres coussins pour les mettre entre les matelas et le sol ou meuble pour caler le tout. Ethan s'installa sur le matelas côté fenêtre à sa gauche Lydia, Aiden puis Isaac, Stiles et Stuart côté porte. Aiden et Ethan s'endormirent dans le cou de Lydia et Isaac et Stuart dans le cou de Stiles.

Le lendemain matin quand Noah ouvrit la porte de la chambre des deux loup garou il la trouva vide, alors il ouvrit celle de ses deux fils et là il trouva une montagne d'adolescents ! En effet durant la nuit Stuart avais fini sur Isaac et Stiles qui était sur le ventre, Aiden collé à Isaac, Ethan collé à son frère et Lydia elle dormait en travers sur les trois loup garou. Devant ce spectacle le shérif descendit en cuisine boire un premier café puis sortir les tasses et bols puis le lait, les céréales, et posa les fruits sur la table ensuite il remonta dans la chambre de Stiles pris le téléphone son fils ( Stiles) et pris plusieurs photos sous plusieurs angle quand il eut fini, il se décida à les réveillaient.

\- Debout les jeunes il est l'heure de ce lever ! Dit Noah, il reçut des grognements en réponse, il rigola en sortant de la chambre. Le petit déjeuné est prêt ! dit-il.

Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers puis apparurent Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, Stuart et Stiles qui partirent à la douche chacun leur tour puis laissa la place à Lydia pour se préparer avec les vêtement qu'Aiden et Stuart lui avaient prêté. Elle entra dans la cuisine avec t-shirt blanc à Stuart et un jogging noir d'Aiden, Stuart et Stiles étaient habillé pareil, Stiles avait un débardeur noir avec une veste noir et un jean, Stuart lui était en blanc. Tout le monde déjeuna et discutant de tout et n'importe quoi, Isaac reçut un message de Derek lui demandant de prévenir qu'il voulait voir toute la meute le soir, bien sûr Stiles râla pour la forme que Hale exagéré et qu'ils avaient d'autres projet pour la soirée. Ethan fit par de l'événement de la vieille en disant que c'était à propos de ça que Derek les convoqués le soir même. Le shérif leurs demanda ce qui c'était passé et Stiles lui expliqua l'altercation qu'Isaac et lui avaient eu avec ces-crétins-de-moutons-sourd que sont Donovan et Lucas, son bras droit. Noah exaspéré par le comportement de son fils, lui fit une petite remontrance mais intérieurement il était fier de lui pour avoir remis cet idiot de Donovan à sa place. Stiles se justifia comme il pouvait auprès de son père, entre temps les jumeaux loup étaient parti se préparer puis redescendirent avec les sacs de cours d'Isaac, et des deux Stilinski. Puis ils dirent au revoir au Shérif et partirent au lycée (Stiles passa par chez Lydia pour son sac de cours).

Lors de la réunion au loft Stiles dû justifié son comportement en déclarant qu'il redevenait enfin lui-même, bien sûr cette explication ne suffit pas à Derek qui continua à le questionner, Stiles énerver que Derek lui pose toutes ces question lui répliquât "Tu m'énerve Derek, tu le sauras en temps voulu, sur ce je me tire d'ici". Stiles partis en claquant la porte du loft faisant sursauter Lydia et Allison.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent Stiles ne décrocha pas un seul mot à Derek, Scott, Jackson et Allison qui ne cessaient pas de vouloir des réponses pour divers sujets et la cerise le gâteau, Donovan et sa bande n'arrêtaient pas de lui faire des crasses et de le provoquer. Bien sûr Stuart défendait son petit frère, le shérif soupira quand il vit ses deux fils rentraient tous les soirs avec des bleus et coupures de plus en plus nombreuses et de les voir rentrer certains soir à pied car la Jeep avait un ou deux pneus crevés ou alors c'était le réservoir vidé de son contenu. Le week-end arriva enfin, les deux Stilinski pouvais respirer mais pas se reposé ils avaient un sous-sol à trié et nettoyer, étant que tous les deux vu que Aiden et Ethan se trouvaient toute la journée au loft pour l'entraînement quotidien, quant à Lydia, elle avait prévu de passé les aidé dans l'après-midi, ce fut un Stuart rattrapant les cours manqué et un Stiles commençant à faire un premier tri en séparant en plusieurs groupes les objets, cartons et autre attrape poussière. Il avait été décidé de faire un premier tri chez les Stilinski puis un deuxième tri chez Lydia, à la maison du lac. Quand ce fut l'heure du repas Stuart fit des pâtes bolognaise, il appela Stiles pour qu'il est le temps de se débarbouiller correctement, quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Stiles ouvrit et vit Lydia et Allison sur le perron.

\- Allison est avec moi car Derek nous à congédier de l'entraînement pour l'après midi, ne voulant que les loups pour travailler leur contrôle, donc je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait nous aider vu qu'elle n'avait rien prévue et que Chris est en déplacement ce week-end pour les matériaux. Justifia la rouquine [ **Bêta : En fait elle est blond platine la banshee...** ] en entrant dans la maison.

\- Euh ... Oui pourquoi pas des bras en plus ça ne se refuse pas ! J'espère que vous n'avais pas mangé car Stu' a encore fait trop à manger à croire que, soit il pense que je mange pas assez et veux me gaver comme une oie, soit il avait deviné que vous arriveriez à cette heure-ci ! Répondit Stiles en fermant la porte derrière la chasseuse.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Déménagement et dispute.

Allison resta quelque seconde figée en voyant deux Stiles dans la salle à manger, en remarquant sa tête Lydia et Stiles rigolèrent, Stuart secoua la tête exaspéré de son amie et de son petit frère puis tout souriant se présenta à la jeune fille qui en fit de même. Durant le repas Allison apprit à connaître Stuart et découvrit un tout autre Stiles, les fils Stilinski et la petite Martin expliquèrent qui était au courant dans leurs entourage et aussi le projet de la maison. Allison décida de les aider en argumentant qu'elle avait remarqué que Scott passé de moins en moins temps avec son meilleur amis et que si elle passé du temps avec Stiles peut être que Scott se réveillera et qu'elle pouvait bien faire ça pour lui. Étonné Stiles la remercia pour ses parole qui lui firent plaisir, après le repas les quatre jeunes descendirent au sous-sol Stiles expliqua ce qu'il avait déjà fait et comment il avait procédé, ensuite il se séparèrent en deux groupe Stiles et Allison d'un côté et Stuart et Lydia de l'autre. Vers seize heures Allison proposa de commencer à amener quelque cartons chez Lydia, ses trois amis approuvèrent. Ils remplirent la voiture d'Allison qui partit pour le premier tour Lydia lui confia les clefs, ensuite ce fut la voiture de Lydia qui partit avec comme compagnie Stuart pour le deuxième tours et Stiles qui termine le troisième tour avec sa Jeep. Mais au moment de partir les jumeaux et Scott arrivèrent.

\- Stiles ! Tu sais où est Allison ? Elle ne répond pas à mes appels !? C'est quoi tous ces cartons ? Tu déménage ? Demanda Scott Inquiet

\- Alors, 1 ) oui je sais où est Allison. 2) Normal qu'elle t'es pas répondu elle était occupée à nous aider. 3) On fait du tri et tu le saurais si tu étais un peu plus présent ces temps-ci. 4) Non, je déménage pas. Répondit Stiles légèrement vexé des question de son meilleur ami. Puis se tournant vers les deux autres loups : Salut les Jumeaux, alors l'entraînement ? Interrogea l'hyperactif.

\- Épuisant, me dit pas que t'a passé ta journée à faire ça tout seul ? Demanda Ethan en montrant la Jeep. [ **Bêta : Ils sont pas écoutés ou quoi ? Il a dit qu'Allison l'avait aidé ! Ah lala ces loup j'vous jure!** ]

\- Non, ce matin oui j'ai commencé seul le temps que Stu' rattrape ses cours et cette après-midi Lyd's et Allison nous ont aidé, là elles sont chez Lydia, pour commencer à débarrasser le sous-sol pour mieux tourner demain. Expliqua l'humain. Si vous voulez nous aider à vider les voitures vous monté dans la jeep et c'est valable pour toi aussi Scott si tu veux tout savoir. Déclara-t-il.

Il n'a pas fallu le dire deux fois que les trois loups était déjà assis dans la Jeep. Une fois dernière son volant, il se dirigea vers la maison du lac, Stiles aillant la flemme d'expliqué à Scott ce fut Ethan qui si colla avec l'aide de son frère de temps en temps. Arrivé à destination les garçons allèrent vers les deux autres véhicules pour voir où en était le déchargement.

\- Me voilà et en plus je ramène des bras en plus et bien plus costaud que nous. S'annonça Stiles

\- Super, on va faire ce partagé les voitures ! Alors Alison, Ethan et moi on s'occupe de la voiture d'Allison, Aiden et Scott de ma voiture et les jumeaux S' (Stiles et Stuart) de la jeep. Répartie Lydia

Au bout d'une heures tous les cartons était dans la maison, aillant encore tu temps avant de tous rentré ils préparaient les affaires pour le lendemain. Au moment de partir Stiles demanda de ne rien dire au reste de la meute et que s'ils voulaient les aider dans le projet de la maison ils étaient les bienvenues. Scott et Allison partis de leurs côté, Aiden lui devais passer sa soirée avec Lydia, pour finir Stuart, Ethan et Stiles eux rentré chez eux. Arrivé à quelques minutes du domicile Stilinski qu'Ethan les prévins que Derek était là, Stuart échangea sa veste contre le pull de Stiles, et ils virent la camaro de Derek, Stuart sa tête caché par la capuche descendit de la voiture et attendit qu'Ethan soit sorti pour fermer la porte du véhicule, Ethan salua le plus vieux puis rentra dans la maison avec Stuart. Stiles lui attendait devant la porte de la maison pour savoir ce que voulais le loup garou.

\- De quelques informations tu veux ou quelles recherches as-tu besoins ? Demanda ironiquement Stiles en entrant chez lui.

\- Stiles ... Commença Derek suivant l'adolescent jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Quoi ! T'es pas venue pour ça ? Sinon pourquoi tu serais venu jusqu'ici ? Donc dépêche-toi de me dire ce que tu veux que je puisse m'organiser demain, car je ne suis pas vraiment disponible pour ta petite personne. Attaqua gentiment l'hyperactif

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça Stiles, n'oublie pas que je suis ton alpha. Grogna le barbu.

\- Mon alpha ! Hurla Stiles. Tu te fous de moi ! PREMIEREMENT : je suis pas un de tes louveteaux, DEUXIEMEMENT : Vous me prenez tous pour un imbécile dès que je vous sort une théorie ou un plan lors des attaques, TROISIEMEMENT : Jamais personnes de la meute ne m'a remercier à chaque fois que je vous fessais gagné du temps ou vous sauvais les miches et pour finir QUATRIEMEMENT : Vous me prenez tous votre larbin dès que vous avez besoins de moi pour trouver les informations et le reste du temps vous m'oubliez ou vous vous amusez à me rabaisser ou à me prendre pour un punching-ball et ne viens pas me dire le contraire. Si je fessais vraiment partie de la meute et si tu étais vraiment mon alpha comme tu oses le dire, tu aurais dû être un peu plus sympathique avec moi, être l'alpha ce n'est pas qu'être le plus fort, n'oublie pas la partie où l'alpha d'une meute doit prendre soins de TOUT ses membres. Commença-t-il

\- Tu crois que toi t'es parfait ! A tout le temps jacassé, à nous gêner lors des combats ! S'énerva aussi Derek

\- Certes il est vrai que j'ai mes propres tords, je le nie pas, mais jamais je ne vous ai jamais fait vous sentir abandonné car c'est ce que vous me faite tous ressentir ! Et si j'étais vraiment une gêne pour TA meute. Pour Toi. Alors pourquoi vous venez toujours me trouver quand vous avez besoins d'informations, pour vous planquez, pour ta meute Derek j'ai brisé la promesse que j'ai faite à ma mère. J'ai dû mentir à mon père pour vous protégez. Gérald m'a enlevé en même temps qu'Erica et Boyd, j'étais absent et personne ne s'en est aperçut, la personne seule qui l'a remarqué c'est mon père ! Explosa Stiles.

Ethan voulait descendre à la cuisine au moment où Stiles avait commencé à hausser le ton, mais en écoutant les paroles de son ami il avait changé d'avis et était retourné à côté de Stuart. Ne pouvant ignorer la discussion de Stiles et Derek, Ethan se remémora les événements qui était arrivé récemment, puis confirma que Stiles avait raison ! C'était rare quand quelqu'un de la meute le remercier pour les aidé que ce soit dans le surnaturel ou que ce soit pour le lycée et il est vraie qu'aussi Aiden et lui n'avais remercié ni le shérif, ni Stiles pour les héberger, certes ils les aidés dans les tâches quotidiennes mais ce n'était pas sympas pour eux. Stiles avait même choisi de faire des chambres en plus pour que tout le monde soit à l'aise et là non plus ils ne l'avaient pas remercié. Ils ne mérité pas de vivre sous le même toit que l'hyperactif. Lui qui donné toujours tout pour ne jamais recevoir en retour. Sauf de la méchanceté gratuite. Ethan commencé à culpabiliser pour son comportement et celui de son frère. Mais une main sur son avant-bras lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, bien qu'il ne soit pas totalement convaincu.

\- Alors je te le demande une dernière fois pourquoi t'es venu chez moi ? Demanda froidement Stiles

\- J'étais venu savoir pourquoi tu avais changé de comportement, pourquoi tu nous évites ? Depuis que ton frère est arrivé t'as changé, à croire que tout est de sa faute, la meute n'est plus comme avant son arrivé, Jackson, Scott, Lydia et les jumeaux même Isaac, Chris et Allison nous cache quelque chose, ça créer des tensions. Et pour couronner le tout tu ne viens pratiquement plus au réunion tu passes moins de temps avec la meute mais seulement ton frère. Aboya Derek **[ Auteure : Sans jeux de mot XD** **Bêta : … je sais pas si je dois désespérer ou rigoler là ...** ]

\- Tu insinue que si je passe moins de temps avec ta meute, que je fasse des projets avec certaine personne de ta meute en dehors du surnaturel, que le comportement que vous avez avec moi, tout ça, sa serais la faute de mon frère ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu avances ! Tu accuse mon grand frère de vos conneries ! C'est pas Stuart qui a décidé de faire des réunion s'en me prévenir, ce n'est pas Stuart qui m'a fait sentir exclus de la meute, mais TOI Derek ! Contre attaqua Stiles

\- Stiles écoute -... Tenta Derek

\- Stop ... Tu sais quoi Hale, on va couper cours à partir de maintenant ne me compte plus sur moi pour vous trouver quelconques informations pour vos affaires, ne venais plus me parler, ne m'approchai plus, * Derek voulut le parler* Ne me coupe pas ! A partir de maintenant, je ne fais définitivement plus partie de ta meute Hale . Et si tu t'inquiètes pour Aiden et Ethan ils pourront toujours dormir ici, on les mettra pas dehors, maintenant j'aimerais que tu t'en aille. Termina Stiles contenant sa colère mais aussi ses larmes.

\- Stiles je ... Retenta Hale

\- VA-T'EN ! TIRE-TOI DE CHEZ MOI HALE ! Hurla l'hyperactif en poussa Derek vers la sortie.

Derek partit de chez Stiles, ce dernier déversa sa haine envoyant tout valser dans la cuisine. Stuart et Ethan descendirent en entendant le boucan que fessait le plus jeune, bien sûr Stiles se coupa avec des morceaux de verres en perdant l'équilibre en voulant envoyer dans le mur les verres. [ **Bêta : *cligne des yeux* Eh ben faut pas l'énerver mon petit Renard. *un verre volant by Stiles passe sous le nez virtuel de la bêta* Wow. J'parlé pas du Nogitsune hein…** ] Le Stilinski à lunettes se précipita vers son jeune frère et demanda à Ethan d'aller lui chercher la trousse de premier soins dans la salle de bain, ce dernier y couru et revins tous aussi vite. Ils déplacèrent Stiles jusqu'au canapé Stuart regarda les dégâts et décida d'appeler Mélissa pour venir soigner Stiles, pendant ce temps il nettoya les plais et Ethan était dans la cuisine pour nettoyer les dégâts que Stiles avait causé. Dix minutes plus tard quand Mélissa arriva elle désinfecta puis sutura les plaies. Bien sûr son poignet ne passa pas inaperçu tellement il était coloré et gonflé, l'infirmière le palpa et diagnostiqua une fracture. La jeune femme voulait savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état mais se retint en voyant le visage fermé des trois garçons et de la tristesse en plus pour Ethan. Le shérif rentra quand Mélissa finissait de ranger ses affaires, ne voulant pas s'attarder elle salua rapidement le shérif et parti voulant avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son fils. Une fois Mélissa partie, Stiles s'enferma dans le sous-sol pour le reste de la soirée, il ne mangea même pas avec sa famille et Ethan. Stuart expliqua la situation a son père, Ethan avais gardé le silence et la tête baissée tout le long du repas, en fin de soirée Ethan s'enferma dans sa chambre, le shérif se mis devant la télé et Stuart alla voir son petit frère puis monta dans sa chambre.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Première attaque et réveille des pouvoirs

Le lendemain matin Aiden et Lydia fut les premiers arrivé chez l'hyperactif puis juste après Allison, Scott et Chris arrivèrent, ils croisèrent le shérif qui partait de la maison avec un air triste. Les deux couples et Chris furent étonnes de voir la tête du père de famille. Aiden senti que son frère n'allez pas bien, il courut à l'intérieur, Stuart lui indiquât la chambre à l'étage.

\- Ethan qu'est qu'il y a ? Demanda inquiet Aiden

\- Aiden ? C'est Stiles et Derek ils ... ils se ... ils se sont disputés hier soir. Répondit difficilement Ethan à cause de ses sanglots, Stuart les appela du salon.

Les deux garçons descendirent au salon où les autres les attendaient, Chris resta debout et Scott, Allison et Lydia se mirent dans le canapé et les jumeaux par terre, Stuart leurs expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé la veille sans dire pour l'instant que Stiles ne fessait plus partie des leurs, la réaction de Stiles après le départ de Derek, la nuit blanche qu'il avait faite. Scott leurs expliquât que ça mère était inquiète pour Stiles et qu'elle l'avait questionné aussi. Aiden demanda à son frère pourquoi il était dans cet état.

\- Quand il a mis fin à leurs discutions il a dit qu'il ne fessait plus partie de la meute. Définitivement. Après ça Stiles lui a hurlé de partir et c'est là qu'il s'est fait mal. Expliqua Ethan. On a tous était nul avec lui, il est là quand on va pas bien mais personne ou peu presque ne sont là pour lui quand il va mal, on n'oublie qu'il est humain est qu'il a un peu moins de force que nous. Débita le loup

\- Maintenant que Stiles ne fait plus partie de la meute, on ne devra plus le mêler à nos affaires mais on peut toujours le côtoyer si Derek l'autorise. Dit Aiden

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? On ne va pas laisser tomber Stiles et Stuart dans leurs projet ! Surtout que c'est grâce à ce projet que Lydia, Scott et moi on a fait la paix avec Stiles ! On lui doit bien ça. Personnellement, je continuerais de l'aider même si Derek ne le veut pas ! Déclara Allison

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Scott, Jackson et moi nous connaissons Stuart et Stiles depuis gamins. Jackson et moi avons mal agit envers Stiles et Scott, je ne recommencerais pas une nouvelle fois à laisser tomber mon meilleur ami ! Ajouta Lydia, Scott confirma ses dires.

\- Où est Stiles en ce moment ? Demanda Chris

\- Je suis là. Dit Stiles en entrent dans le salon et en coupant son frère. Je ne vous en voudrais pas, si Hale vous demande de ne plus me côtoyer. Stuart et moi on se débrouilleras tous seul, si vous n'obéissez pas la "demande" de votre alpha, ça pourra mettre en danger votre meute et mettre plus de tensions dans la meute qu'il y en a déjà à cause de nous. Ne vous inquiété pas, si on a le moindre problème ou qu'on a besoin d'aide, on vous préviendra, promis. Ajouta-t-il.

Tout le monde, sauf les jumeaux humain, reçut un message de Derek les convoquant au manoir dans les minutes qui suivent, les jeunes partirent sauf Chris qui resta pour aider les deux jeunes. Derek vit tout le monde arrivé il demanda où était Chris à Alison, elle lui répondit qu'il était chez les Stilinski.

\- Est-ce que cette réunion à avoir quelque chose avec Stiles ? Demanda tristement Ethan

\- Oui, mais tu es déjà au courant Ethan ? Affirma l'alpha

\- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda curieusement Peter

\- Stiles ne fais plus partit de la meute, Stuart et Ethan nous ont tous raconté. Tonna froidement Lydia

\- Quoi ! Firent, surpris, Peter, Jackson, Isaac. Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Isaac

\- Derek reproche à Stiles de n'être plus le même et de mettre de côté la meute pour passer tout son temps avec Stuart depuis qu'il est revenue en ville alors Stiles a décidé de partir de notre meute. Répondit Scott

\- Hein ! Mais c'est absurde ! Stiles et Stuart ne se sont pas revenu depuis la mort de leur mère et c'est à peine s'ils se parlé par téléphone ! Donc je trouve ça normal qu'il passe du temps ensemble, j'aurais fait la même chose ! S'indigna Jackson surprennent tout le monde.

Derek leur expliquât sa version de l'histoire, laissant Ethan confirmé ses dires de temps à autres.

\- Imagine si on avait fait la même chose avec toi et ta sœur, tu l'aurais très mal pris, mais nous ne l'avons pas fait parce qu'ici on est une meute, une famille ! Nous avons accepté Jackson, malgré son caractère, on a tous des secrets et certains doivent garder secret le plus longtemps possible ! Continua gentiment Allison

\- Lydia et moi n'avons pas apprécier que nos parents se sépare, Isaac a passé de sale moment avec son enfoiré de père, Peter était devenue fou à cause de Kate car elle t'avait manipulé, tu as cru perdre toute ta famille, Ethan et Aiden se sont retrouvé dans la mauvaise meute, Stiles a perdu sa mère et a dû grandir sans son frère pour l'aidé dans les pires moment n'aillant que son père pour famille, Alison c'est fait manipulé par son grand-père et n'a plus que Chris comme famille et Jackson n'a jamais connue ses vrais parents. Poursuivit Scott

-Mais malgré ça Alison, Lydia, les jumeaux, Scott, Isaac, Chris, Mélissa et moi on est une famille, certes bizarre et a fort caractères mais une famille quand même, Peter et toi vous en faites partis, pareil pour le shérif, Stiles, il est vrai que cet idiot est insupportable, il parle tout le temps, il se retrouve toujours dans les pires situations on ne sait comment ! Mais c'est notre hyperactif. Alors soit tu n'as rien et tu le laisse dire des conneries, soit tu as tenté de l'en dissuader mais sans insister plus que ça. Termina l'ancien Kamina

\- Vous avez raison, mais sur l'instant je ne voulais pas commettre une plus grosse erreur en disant quelque chose que j'aurais pu regretter amèrement, j'ai préféré me taire et partir pour réfléchir à tout ça et avoir vos avis. Répondit Derek.

\- Ethan qu'est qu'il passé ensuite quand mon neveu est parti? Demanda Peter

Ethan raconta la réaction de Stiles , ses blessures, et toute la soirée, la tension qui plané au repas ainsi que l'absence de Stiles au petit déjeuné jusqu'à l'arrivé de Lydia et des autres. Scott déclara que connaissant Stiles ce dernier n'avait pas non plus mangé le matin même ensuite il demanda à Derek ce qu'ils allaient faire. Derek décida de continuer de faire comme d'habitude et qu'il essaierait de lui parlais plus calmement, Allison voulue parler mais elle fut coupée par son père. Personne ne l'avait senti ou entendu arriver.

\- Un coup de main s'il te plaît. Apparu Argent se tenant à la porte avec du sang

-Papa ! S'étonna Allison

Peter et Isaac pris l'Argent l'amena au canapé.

\- Qu'est qui s'est passé ? Demanda Derek

\- On nous a attaqué à coup de tire dans les vitres j'ai été touché plus sévèrement que Stiles ou Stuart et ... Commença Argent avant de grimacer

\- Et quoi ? Où ils sont les jumeaux Stilinski ? Demanda Jackson inquiet

\- Stiles l'a suivie dans les bois, Stuart m'a déposé ici puis il est allé aider son frère.

\- Qui vous a tiré dessus ? Demanda Peter

\- Un certain Marcus Usckov ... c'est lui le tireur ! Il faut les retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Scott, Lydia et Jackson blêmirent tellement qu'on pouvait les prendre pour des fantômes, ce qui n'échappa à Isaac.

\- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda le blondinet

\- Oui, c'est celui qui a tué madame Stilinski et à fais éloigner Stuart de chez lui. Répondit Jackson

\- Que veut -il ? Pourquoi ces deux idiots l'ont suivie ? Demanda à son tour Aiden

\- Il est là pour finir son travail, il n'aura qu'une seule solution à ce problème. Fit Scott

\- Qui est quelle solution ? Question Allison

\- La mort, il faut absolument que Stuart et Stiles l'élimine avant que Marcus le face. *regarde son ex et Scott* Marcus ne doit pas les capturés sinon ils sont condamnés, allez leur prêtaient mains fortes, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment .

Les jumeaux loup décidèrent d'accompagner les Co-capitaines de Lacrosse, ils trouvèrent vite l'odeur des deux humains, ils couraient le plus vite possible. Quand ils arrivèrent près d'une clairière, leurs ouïe de loup entendit des bruit de combat. Arrivé dans la clairière les quatre loup virent Stuart voler contre un arbre, ils entendirent très nettement quelque os craqués sous le choc. Stuart hurla de douleur en s'effondrant à genoux au pied de l'arbre, Jackson cria en l'appelant et courant vers lui terrifié par son état.

De son côté, Stiles lui continué de donnés des coup à son adversaire malgré ses blessures et les sensations des douleurs de son frère. **[** **Auteure : Pour être plus claire Stiles et Stuart sont "connecté" par exemple si Stuart est mal en point, Stiles va le sentir mais seras seulement affaiblie, est inversement.** **Bêta: *cligne des yeux* c'est vraiment étrange, je me dis ça depuis la première fois où tu en fait mention je plus où …]** Marcus remarqua les nouveaux arrivant et fit tomber Stiles pour se diriger vers Jackson et Stuart, mais Stiles d'une force surhumaine envoya valser Marcus dans la clairière. Ce dernier remarquant ses yeux préféra partir. Stiles accourus auprès de son frère.

\- Stuart ! Est que ça va ? Demanda Stiles

\- Stiles tes yeux ? Commenta Aiden

\- Quoi mes yeux ? Demanda l'hyperactif

\- Ils sont orange, ça veut dire que tu commences à retrouver tes pouvoirs. Déclara Jackson.

\- On parleras de ça plus tard, on doit les ramener au manoir pour les soigner. Aiden et Ethan aidé Stiles, avec Jackson on s'occupe de Stuart.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Une partie de la vérité dévoilée.

Sur le chemin du retour Stiles se fit enguirlander par Aiden pour son inconscience d'être parti affronter Marcus, seul, et Jackson ne se priva pas d'en faire de même avec Stuart, celui-ci justifia son acte par le fait que personne ne l'aurait pris au sérieux vu que qu'il ressembler à son petit frère, Scott confirma qu'il n'avait pas tort. Isaac appela Scott pour lui dire que Chris était entrain de se faire soigner par Mélissa et que Deaton et le shérif était présent au manoir. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Derek, Isaac et Lydia les attendaient devant la maison. **[Bêta: Il m'a fallu bien 5 minutes pour comprendre la phrase ._. ]** Stuart était toujours soutenu par Jackson et Scott, et Stiles était porté sur le dos d'Aiden à cause de sa fatigue. 

\- Stuart ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? S'exclama Lydia en le voyant.

\- J'ai rencontré un arbre et il s'est tout de suite accroché à moi ! Plaisanta l'aîné des Stilinski.

\- C'est pas drôle Stuart ! Sûr le coup il aurait pu te tuer. Dit méchamment Jackson

\- Et Stiles, comment va-t-il ? Demanda Isaac

\- Je vais très bien, juste un peu fatigué. Répondit le concerné. Comment va Chris ? Demanda-t-il ensuite

\- Il se repose, Mélissa et Deaton l'ont soigné mais il lui faut quand même qu'il se face recoudre correctement, mais il ne veut pas tant qu'il n'a pas de vos nouvelles. Répondit Noah à l'entrée de la maison. Vous comptez rester dehors ou vous rentré pour vous faire soignez ?

Les jeunes rentrèrent dans la demeure et Mélissa se précipita sur les garçons pour voir les blessures, elle examina Stiles et remarqua quelque chose.

\- C'est moi où je vois double ? Demanda Peter

-Non ce n'est pas toi Peter, je vois la même chose que toi. Déclara Derek

-Peter, Derek, Deaton je vous présente Stuart mon fils aîné. Lui et Stiles se ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau sauf que Stuart est plus calme, il n'a pas de TDAH. Présenta le shérif

-Stiles ne nous a jamais parlé de son frère, avant qu'il ne vienne en ville. Réfléchi Peter puis ils se tournèrent vers les jeunes gens.

-Stiles ta main est guérie ! Depuis quand tu peux te soigner aussi vite? Stuart tu était au courant ? Demanda t'elle sérieuse aux jumeaux humains et sous le regard intriguer de Noah, Lydia, les deux Hale et Deaton

\- Oui et non, je n'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent, j'en ai eu confirmation quand on revenait. Répondit Stuart

\- Stuart tu as juste besoin de te reposer et de calme, pas de mouvement brusque, toi Stiles, ton poigné est guéri, tes bleues sont pour la plupart déjà partie comme ton frère repose et de calme. Leur conseilla l'infirmière.

\- Stuart tu n'aurais pas oublié de nous dire certaines information à ton frère et à moi? Dit Noah d'un regard fâché

\- Avant de revenir en ville j'avais déjà affronté Marcus, lors de notre combat je l'ais gravement blessé, par la suite j'ai remarqué que je guérissais plus vite qu'un humain normal et que mon ouïe avait augmenté ainsi que tous mes autres sens. Aujourd'hui j'ai dû retrouver ma première transformation au complet et donc Stiles tu as retrouvé plus vite que moi toutes tes capacités mais je pense pas que t'es retrouvé ta première transformation, tu es au même niveau de transformation que Scott. Commença Stuart

\- Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça Stu' ! Quel autres information tu nous cache encore ? Tu compté nous le dire au dernier moment ! Bordel Stuart tu veut nous faire tuer pour de bon ma parole ! Je l'ai poursuivi et il aurait très bien pu m'achever ou te manipuler ! Tempéra Stiles

\- Je sais très bien qu'il aurait pu te tuer Stiles, mais je ne voulais pas t'offrir de l'espoirs pour qu'au finale je me sois planté et que tu tombes de haut ! Tu aurais fait la même chose Stiles, voir pire ! Ne viens pas me faire la morale tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu et ressentie pendant toutes c'est année à me demander si je mérité d'être là, de cherche une solution alors qui n'y en a peut-être pas ! S'énerva aussi Stuart en se levant face à son frère

\- Donc ta solution s'est de joué avec la mort, en nous battre contre Marcus, tu es conscient de l'enjeu qu'il y a ? Il peut nous tuer plus facilement que nous !

\- Stiles à raison Stuart, tu n'aurais jamais dû nous le cacher, mais vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, vous savez très bien que quoi que vous prévoyiez je suis avec vous, mais la question la plus importante est : que comptez-vous faire ? Questionna Noah, qui lui n'avait pas compris la discussion. **[Bêta: J'avoue que j'ai pas tout compris non plus. Comme l'auteur ne veux rien me dire en plus... je suis aussi pommé qu'un lecteur.]**

\- Excusez-moi ! On peut nous expliquer ce dont vous parlez? C'est quoi cette histoire de dons ou de capacités qu'ont ses deux idiots ? Demanda Peter en montrant les deux Stilinski

Tout le monde regarda Peter, Stiles regarda son frère, son père, ensuite fixa Scott, Lydia et Jackson pour finir il soupira et demandant silencieusement à son frère de parler.

\- Pour te répondre Peter, Stiles et moi, nous avons des pouvoirs comme vous enfin légèrement différent. C'est grâce à notre mère si mon frère et moi nous sommes toujours devant vous aujourd'hui. Expliqua Stuart

\- Comment vous avez eu vos pouvoirs, vous avez été mordu par un loup, ou autre être surnaturel ? Demanda Isaac, à cette idée Derek grogna ne supportant pas que quelqu'un est mordu SON Stiles et il été prêt à lui faire regretter son acte.

\- Non, ils sont nés avec leurs pouvoirs, ma femme était un être surnaturel, ils sont appris à se contrôler lors des pleines lunes, en fonctions de leurs humeurs ou quand quelqu'un s'en prenait au frère ou à leurs amis. Répondit Noah

\- Comment ça se fait qu'on est rien sentie de surnaturel chez Stiles ou quand Stuart est arrivé en ville ? Demanda Derek soulagé de la réponse du policier.

\- Nous avons perdu une grande partie de nos pouvoirs, enfin le mot juste est voler, c'est Marcus qui nous les à voler. Normalement nous aurions dû mourir dans les jours voire les heures qui suivait, mais notre mère est intervenue quand il s'en est pris à nous. Commença à expliquer Stuart d'une voix tremblante, il sentie la main de Stiles sur son épaule.

\- Après avoir vaincu maman, Marcus avait commençait à lui prendre à elle aussi ses pouvoirs, je ne pouvais pas bouger et Stuart non plus mais notre envie de protéger notre mère était plus forte, alors avec le peu de pouvoirs qu'ils nous resté nous avons créé une barrière qui blessa Marcus. Il prit la fuite pour se soigner. Continua à raconter Stiles

Tous étaient silencieux. Noah, Scott, Mélissa, Lydia, Jackson et Deaton **[ Auteure : Deaton est au courant d'une partie de l'histoire de la famille Stilinski.** **Bêta: Ah? Donc le doc il a le droit et moi non?! C'est quoi cette injustice! ]** avaient la tête baissée replongé dans les mauvais souvenir. Pour Allison, Chris, Aiden et Ethan ils étaient choqué par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, Peter et Derek était abasourdit de n'avoir jamais senti d'autres êtres surnaturels autour d'eux à l'époque où toute leur famille était en vie.

\- Après l'attaque envoyé à Marcus, Stiles et Stuart se sont évanoui, quand ils se sont réveillés à l'hôpital, je me suis occupé d'eux et je leurs est annoncé l'état de santé de Claudia, le shérif ne savait plus où donner de la tête, je les aidé, à cette époque j'avais demandé à mon chef d'avoir Claudia en tant que patiente. Plusieurs mois plus tard Claudia nous avais quitté. Continua Mélissa

\- C'est à cette période qu'on est devenue plus soudé tous les cinq, Stuart resté tous le temps avec ces deux-là, Stiles resté avec moi, et quand Claudia est partie. Stiles a commencé ses crise de panique, je resté avec lui et Stu' ce renfermé sur lui-même et ce battait avec tout le monde ou dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et Jackson le suivait pour le surveillé, Lydia était au milieu et fessait ce qu'elle pouvait pour nous aider. Expliqua Scott

\- Vous vous demandé tous comment c'est possible d'être vivant alors qu'on devrait être mort. Questionna Stuart, seuls des hochement de têtes lui répondit.

\- Il est possible chez certaines espèces de transféré ses pouvoirs à quelqu'un d'autre ! La mère de Stiles et Stuart a dû transmettre le reste de ses pouvoirs qu'il lui resté et l'a partagé entre ses fils pour leurs permettre de vivre. Expliqua Deaton

\- Lors de mon voyage j'ai découvert que Stiles et moi pouvions retrouver nos pouvoirs, soit par une morsure de quelconque être surnaturel, soit en de battant contre la personne qui nous a pris nos pouvoirs. Dans les deux cas ça passe et tout le monde est content ou si ça casse vous êtes bon pour nous offrir des cercueils ! Conclut Stuart en souriant. **[ Bêta: En souriant... il sort ça en souriant! Il est cinglé ce gosse!]**

\- Stuart, ne prends pas à ça à la rigolade ! Réprimanda son père

\- Papa ne t'inquiète pas autant et je sais ce que tu vas dire ! N'inquiète pas, on a plus cinq ans p'pa, on sait se défendre tous seul nous ! Rouspéta Stuart. Certes entre le lycée, la maison et Marcus ça ne seras pas facile et il ne va pas attendre qu'on est du temps à lui consacrer pour nous attaquer, nous ou la meute ! Répondit Stuart

\- Vous êtes jumeaux ! Dit soudainement Isaac

\- Aiden et Ethan aussi sont jumeaux. Rétorqua Scott ne comprenant pas ce que voulais dire le bouclé. **[ Bêta: Une révélation Boucle d'Or? Tout le monde le sait depuis le Chapitre 1... et j'avoue ne pas comprendre non plus!]**


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Les sentiments d'une discussion.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que l'on a un avantage face à l'ennemi *regarde les jumeaux loup et Stilinski* vous pouvez rendre chèvres n'importe qui dans cette ville vu que vous vous ressemblez. Dit Isaac avec un petit sourire.

\- Bien vu Isaac ! S'exclamèrent les deux Stilinski dans l'espoir que Aiden et Ethan accepte de les aider.

\- Pourquoi, je la sens pas votre idée? Demanda Ethan. Mais, rien qu'en vous regardant tous les trois, j'ai l'impression que si je vous suit pas vous allez vous mettre en mauvaise posture !

\- Les JL (Jumeaux Loup) je vous mets en garde, si vous suivez ses deux-là,* pointes ses fils* vous avez intérêt à vous attendre à tout et n'importe quoi comme situation, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils nous préparent même quand on est au courant ! Prévient Noah aux jumeaux loup.

\- Sympa la confiance papa ! Dirent blasés les JDS ( les Jumeaux Diaboliques Stilinski). **[Iris : ... Je peux hurler au plagiat ? Parce que JDS c'est comme le surnom de MA paire du jumeaux...]**

\- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne c'est bien vous deux qui vous faisiez des bêtises dangereuse, qui vous amenez toutes les semaines à l'hôpital pour des membres cassé ou déboîté ! Rajouta Mélissa

\- Certes ... mais on était des gamins à cette époque ! Contrat Stiles

\- C'est pas comme s'ils avaient le courage pour aller se jetaient d'une falaise à l'autre, si ? Ironisa Peter

... Silence ...

Stiles et Stuart se regardèrent, puis se sourirent, vous savez celui qui ne dit jamais rien de bon. **[Iris : comme quand ils sont dans le bus dans la saison 3, non ? Quand Stiles s'assoit à côté de Jared avec CE sourire]**

\- Peter ne leur donne pas d'idées pour faire d'autres conneries ou pour en refaire certaines qu'ils sont pu faire quand nous étions gosses ! Se plaignit Scott aux regards qu'avaient les fils du shérif.

\- Qu'est que j'ai encore dit ! Demanda perplexe l'ancien alpha fou.

\- Scott ! Stiles et moi on a jamais sauté d'une falaise à l'autre ! Contredit Stuart

\- Non, mais de toit en toit, oui. Ce qui vous a valu plusieurs mois d'immobilité chacun ! Rétorqua Deaton avec un petit sourit le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Alors de basse c'était pas notre idée, mais celle de Jackson ! Justifia Stiles, Jackson lui tapa le bras mécontent de l'accusation de ce dernier, puis regarde son frère. Mais l'idée de Peter est à garder de côté ! Proposa-t-il

\- STILES ! Grognèrent Noah, Mélissa, Deaton et surprise ... Derek.

Après cette petite discussion, Mélissa dû partir prendre sa garde à l'hôpital et Deaton devait allez s'occuper de nos amis à quatre pattes à la clinique avec Scott. Alison, Isaac et Chris partirent à la suite de Mélissa pour effectuer quelque examen supplémentaires pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Ethan partit faire quelques courses et Aiden et Lydia au cinéma. Le shérif partie au poste, Peter à ses occupations, dans le salon il ne restait plus que Derek, Jackson, Stiles et Stuart. **[Iris : Occupation ? Qu'elles occupations ça à un loup mort-vivant ? Surtout un psychopathe come Peter!]**

\- On fait quoi du coup pour Marcus ? Demanda Jackson ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

\- On va le pister jusqu'à ce qu'on sache où il se planque et ... Commence à expliqué Derek mais il fut coupé.

\- "On" ? On rien du tout, Hale ! C'est pas tes affaires, c'est nos affaires à Stiles et moi ! Tu ... S'énerva Stuart

\- Stu' sort. Va faire un tour avec Jackson, avant que vous passiez aux mains ! Coupa à son tour Stiles.

Stuart voulu renchérir mais le regard que lui lança son petit frère lui fit vite comprendre de ne rien dire et de se faire oublier quelques temps, alors il attrapa le bras du Co-capitaine de Lacrosse et partirent à leurs tour du manoir Hale.

\- Stiles ... Commença Derek mais encore une fois il fut coupé dans son élan

\- Stop ... Jusqu'à présent j'ai encaissé et j'ai rien dit, mais je sature depuis un moment maintenant, je sais très bien que vous organisé des réunions sans moi, voir même, sans les humains de la meute. Je sais aussi que c'est pour nous éviter d'être blessé ou même de se faire tuer... À croire que notre présence ... que ma présence n'était que décoration, inutile, je dirais même qu'elle vous insupporte, qu'elle t'insupporte Derek ! Je le sens et je le vois que vous me rejeté de la meute plus que Lydia et Alison qui elles sont bien plus utiles à la meute. Commença Stiles peu sûr que sa voix tienne le coup.

\- Stiles, c'est vrai qu'il y a eu des réunions sans vous et certaines sans toi, mais comme tu la si bien dit, on la fait pour vous protéger. Nous savions que tu allais foncer tête baissée dans le danger pour nous aider. Répondit calmement Derek.

\- Certes, mais ça fait mal de ce faire rejeter ! Je vous ai fait vos recherches. Des recherches que vous m'aviez demandées, sans jamais vous demander un merci pour toutes les heures de sommeil ou toutes les nuits que j'ai perdu ! Je ne vous ai jamais reproché de ne pas me remercier quand je vous sauve vos culs poilus du danger ! Jamais je ne me suis plein Derek quand je me retrouvé avec des bleus par ta faute quand tu me plaqué contre un mur ou une porte ! S'énerva Stiles

\- Alors pourquoi tu le fais maintenant ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait plus tôt ? Questionna le loup

\- Les événement m'ont fait ouvrir les yeux, quand nous sommes venues ici avec Scott, Jackson et Stu', j'ai réfléchi tout le long du chemin, et j'ai pris ma décision Derek. Déclara doucement le jeune humain en ayant baissé la tête. Je suis désolé Derek, je ne reviendrais plus au prés de ta meute. Conclut -t-il en regardant l'alpha dans les yeux.

\- Pardon ?! ... Tu peux pas faire ça Stiles ! Pas maintenant, alors qu'un malade en a après toi ! Paniqua Derek. C'est à cause de lui ? Ton frère, c'est lui qui t'a dit de t'éloigner de la meute ? Il t'a menacé ? S'énerva Derek **[Iris : … Grave erreur mon loup... T'es con ou quoi?]**

\- Quoi ! Stuart n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire ! Dit Stiles en montant lui aussi le ton.

\- Justement ... il a tout à voir avec cette histoire ! Cria Derek. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, tu n'es plus avec nous aux réunions, ni aux entraînements. À cause de lui, il y a un type qui veux s'en prendre à toi, regarde dans quels états tu es ! Chris à était blessé par sa faute. Continua Derek jusqu'à la phrase de trop. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir à Beacon Hills, ce n'est pas quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance. **[Iris : Définitivement con... Tu me déçois Sourwolf, vraiment.]**

Derek se prit un majestueux coup de poing dans la figure qui le mit à terre. ( Je rappelle que Stiles à plus de force qu'avant l'arrivée de Stuart)

\- Comment tu peux dire ça Hale ! Stuart est quelqu'un en qui ont peut avoir confiance comparé à Jennifer. Tu as fait bien confiance à Ethan et Aiden alors qu'ils étaient dans la meute d'alpha qui nous avez attaqué ! Mais Stuart tu veux pas lui faire confiance alors que C'EST MON FRÈRE, BORDEL DEREK. Hurla Stiles en tenant le T-shirt du plus âgé, puis il le lâcha et recula assez loin. Je prends ça aussi pour moi, tu n'as pas autant confiance en moi que je le croyais ! En réalité tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi ! Ne crois pas qu'après ce constat que je vais rester dans ta meute Hale. Conclut Stiles aux bord des larmes.

\- Stiles, dit pas n'importe quoi, j'ai confiance en toi ! Tenta Derek en ce relevant et s'approchant du plus jeune.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! C'est terminé Derek, je m'en vais et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer quoi que ce soit pour me retenir. Préviens Stiles en sortant de la maison.

Stiles partit en courant vers sa Jeep et démarra à toute vitesse. Derek complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de ce passé parti se réfugier dans sa chambre cassant tout sur son passage.

Du côté de Jackson et Stuart la discussion ne fut pas mieux mais moins méchante et plus calme. **[Iris : En même temps c'est pas vraiment compliqué, hein...]**

Jackson et Stuart venais de sortir du manoir des Hale, laissant Stiles et Derek discutaient entre eux en espérant qu'ils ne se sautent pas dessus pour s'étrangler mutuellement. Cela faisait environ dix bonnes minute que les deux adolescents marchaient en direction de la route, quand Jackson coupa la silence qui commençait à peser lourd entre eux.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda directement Jackson.

\- Quoi ? Répondit Stu' ne comprenant pas vraiment la question.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es revenu que maintenant ? Pourquoi pas tu n'es pas revenu plus tôt ? Redemanda Jackson.

\- Je sais pas trop... Répond-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher. Si je suis pas revenu avant c'était peut-être pour éviter de trop souffrir avec les événements du passé. Si je suis revenu maintenant c'est parce que je sais que mon petit frère va avoir besoin de moi plus que ces dernières années. Je sais très bien que ma présence n'est pas acceptée par tout le monde, que Scott, Lydia et toi vous devez m'en vouloir pour être partis du jour au lendemain. Continua Stuart

\- Je comprends et il est vrai que je t'en ai voulu et pas qu'un peu. Nous n'avions aucunes nouvelles de toi, on ne savait pas si tu allais bien ou pas. Pour ma part j'avais peur et j'étais inquiet pour toi, j'avais beau essayer de te contacter, tu ne répondais jamais. S'expliqua Jackson puis il ajouta : Stiles nous disait de pas nous inquiéter, que tout allait bien, mais c'était faux vous deux, vous étiez au plus mal et on pouvait rien faire pour vous, je me suis sentit impuissant et inutile, alors oui j'assume pleinement le fais de m'être acharné sur ton frère et Scott, mais j'étais perdu. Fini-t-il de dire désespéré, le regarde remplie de tristesse et aux bord des larmes.

\- Jackson... Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai cru quand partant ça irait mieux mais je me suis lourdement trompé ! Je comprendrais si tu veux plus me voir où me parler, je respecterais ton choix. Déclara Stuart ayant posé sa tête contre la tête de Jackson lui aussi en larme.

Fin

 **Iris: Je suis désolée pour le retard! *regarde quand elle a reçu le chapitre* mais pour ma défense je ne l'ai eu que la semaine dernière et il était corrigé lundi mais j'étais trop crevée cette semaine pour faire autre chose que lire le soir donc le chapitre arrive que maintenant mais je ne suis coupable que d'une semaine d'attente pour le reste du temps c'est de la faute de l'auteur!**


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Situation compliqué.

Jackson et Stuart étaient toujours front contre front quand Stuart recula et tourna la tête vers le manoir des Hale.

\- Qu'est qu'il ce passe ? Demanda Jackson

\- Je sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que Stiles n'est pas bien, qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Derek ! Déclara Stuart

\- Stiles est blessé ? Commença à s'inquiété le béta

\- Je sais pas Jack's ... Je sais pas si s'est émotionnellement ou physiquement. Commença à paniqué le Stilinski à bonnet.

\- Stuart calme toi ! On va trouver l'odeur de Stiles et le rejoindre ! On sait très bien tous les deux où il se réfugie quand il va mal. Rassura Jackson.

\- D'accord, allons-y. Acquiesça Stuart

Jackson huma l'air de son côté et Stuart fit de même, au bout de cinq minutes Jackson trouva la position du cadet des Stilinski, ce dernier avait pris la direction de son domicile. Stuart courrait tellement vite qu'il distança Jackson d'au moins un mètre de distance. Stiles lui faisait les cent pas dans le salon en marmonnant et gesticulant dans tous les sens, il s'arrêta et fixa la porte en ayant senti l'odeur de son grand frère et de Jackson et surtout entendu le boucan qu'ils effectuaient. L'hyperactif souffla en voyant que Stuart le harcelé de question dès qu'il avait était en face de lui.

\- Stu' ! Je vais bien ! Par contre j'en dirais pas autant de Jackson ! Affirma Stiles

\- Court ... trop ... vite ... pour moi. Expliqua Jackson en reprenant son souffle devant le sourire moqueur des JDS (Jumeau Diabolique Stilinski) **[Iris : je hurle toujours au plagiat]**

\- Qu'est qui c'est passé pour que je puisse ressentir ton mal être ? Demanda Stuart plus sérieux à son frère

\- Rien ... Je me suis disputé avec Derek et j'ai fini par lui dire ma décision ... Je ne fais plus partie de la meute Hale. Lâcha-t-il

\- QUOI ! S'exclama Stuart surpris par la décision qu'avait pris son cadet, Jackson lui n'avait rien dit trop choqué par l'aveux. Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Je croyais que malgré leurs mise à l'écart envers toi, tu ne voulais pas quitté cette meute. Rétorqua le jumeau à bonnet

\- C'est vrai, durant cette conversation certains points ont été abordés et nous n'étions pas d'accord. Justifia l'hyperactif

\- On va faire comment maintenant ? Demanda Jackson coupant leurs futur dispute.

\- Honnêtement ... je sais pas trop. Nous allons continuer notre enquête sur Marcus, nous vous tiendrons au courant des progrès de celle-ci sans que vous vous mettiez Derek à le dos. Suggéra Stuart

\- Pour le moment Stu' et moi on va faire profile bas, pour que les choses ce calme un peu, ce week-end nous continuerons le projet de la maison. Ajouta Stiles

Jackson demanda plusieurs information sur ce "projet" et leurs proposa son aide en plus des autres, et affirma qu'il serait là même si Derek ne veux pas. Les trois jeunes hommes discutèrent encore un moment puis Jackson parti chez lui, Stiles partit au sous-sol pour continuer à faire les dernier tri et Stuart partit dans la cuisine pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait préparer à mangé pour le midi et le soir. Aiden et Ethan rentrèrent une demie heure après le départ de Jackson, Stuart toujours dans la cuisine se mis à la porte de celle ci pour ce faire entendre de tout le monde.

\- Les morfales ! Interpella Stuart des "oui" lui répondirent. Question repas, Stiles ! Appela t-il

\- Oui, c'est moi ? Répondit Stiles

\- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? Demanda Stuart

\- Je sais pas, demande aux jumeau. Fut la réponse de l'hyperactif

\- Ok, les jumeaux ?

\- Je sais pas ! Dirent Ethan et Aiden qui était dans des pièces différentes.

\- Vous m'aidé pas vraiment là ! Répliqua Stuart. Je tente cas même la question, et pour ce midi vous avez une idée ? Tenta t il

\- Pizza/ fast food/ Pas faim. Répondit les trois garçons en même temps.

\- Vraiment ! On est pas aidé dans cette famille ! Alors ce midi je vous propose fast food et ce soir pizza ? Et Stiles tu te ramène et c'est non négociable ! Cria-t-il.

Stiles, résigné, capitula est monta jusqu'à sa chambre pour se changer, les deux paires de jumeaux partirent en moto au fast food préféré du plus jeune des quatre. Arrivé à leur destination, ils commandèrent puis allèrent manger, Ethan parlait avec Stuart pour mieux le connaître et Aiden essayé de faire parlait Stiles sur son humeur de grognon mais n'eu aucune réponse. À la fin de leurs repas les JDS débarrassaient la table pendant que les deux loup les attendaient aux motos. Stuart prit le casque que lui tendit Aiden quand le téléphone de ce dernier sonna, Aiden le regarda puis se tendit, Ethan pris son téléphone mai ne dit rien et le montra au deux autres.

\- On as un problème ! Dit Stuart

\- Non mais je rêve ! Après Chris à la maison maintenant il s'en prend à Lydia, Allison et Isaac en ville ! Marcus a dû contacter certains de ses contacts. Dit Stiles avec colère

\- On fait quoi ? On peut pas les laisser avec eux ? Demanda Aiden pas du tout calme.

\- On ne sais pas si c'est lui ! D'abord on préviens la meute ! Commença Stuart mais coupa Stiles dans ça tentative de rétorqué. Même si c'est Marcus à nous quatre on peux pas faire sortir tout le monde et les combattre, Et puis nous n'avons pas toute notre force p'tit frère, pour aujourd'hui on évite de prendre des risques inutiles. Justifia-t-il

\- D'accord mais tu te débrouille avec Hale. Accepta Stiles

C'est alors que les quatre partirent au manoir après avoir envoyé un message à toute la meute sauf aux capturés. Une fois au manoir Aiden expliqua la situation, le plan fut mis en place par Stiles.

\- Le plan est simple Aiden, Ethan en moto, Jackson, Derek vous serez à bord de la camaro, Scott tu seras à bord de la Jeep, Stu' et moi avec les jumeaux. Commença Stiles

\- Ok, mais comment on les sort de là ? Questionna Scott

\- Derek et Scott vous faites divertirons sur les côtés du véhicule, pendant qu'avec les jumeaux, nous les prendrons à l'arrière, Stiles et moi on s'occuperas de monter à bord libérer Isaac qui lui libérera les filles pendant que Stiles et moi nous ferons un peu de ménage ensuite Isaac sauteras sur le capot de la Jeep et Jackson tu seras sur celui de la camaro, vous nous réceptionneraient avec les filles, une fois fait vous changé de direction. Expliqua Stuart

\- Si pendant un transfert ça se pas mal et que Isaac, Allison et Lydia sont avec vous, vous nous laissez et vous dégagez, c'est compris. Précisa Stiles

\- On ne vous laisseras pas derrière ! Allez on y va ! Déclara Jackson

Après ça tous le monde partit dans les véhicules désigné, tous partirent à toute vitesse. Du côté des prisonniers ce n'était pas la joie, Isaac était attaché et avait de l'aconit dans l'organisme, Lydia et Allison était encore sonnées du coup qu'elles avaient reçue à la tête, mais reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprit. Allison tenté de ce libéré, Lydia observé l'état d'Isaac et les deux hommes les surveillé, Isaac lui ce concentré à gardé son calme.

\- Qu'est que vous nous voulaient ? Demanda Alison

\- La ferme. Répondit l'homme blond

\- Rob, sois poli avec la demoiselle ! Ironisa l'homme brun

\- Usckov! Vous êtes Marcus Usckov ! Je sais ce que vous voulais, mais vous ne l'aurais pas, jamais ! Attaqua Lydia

\- Oh ! Je suis démasqué, mais dit moi fillette qu'est qui te fait croire que justement je n'aurais pas ce que je veux ? Dit Marcus

\- Ils ne vous laisserons pas faire, jamais ils ne capitulerons ! Vous n'était qu'une pourriture, une ord...

Lydia ne put finir sa phrase que Rob la gifla tellement fort que sa tête cogna contre la paroi. Marcus rigola et autorisa son camarade à s'amusé. Rob s'avança vers Lydia la libéra mais ni lui ni Marcus ne remarquèrent qu'Allison c'était détachée et était en train de libéré Isaac. Lydia se débâtée et Isaac entendit des bruits de véhicules il reconnu la camaro et la Jeep ainsi que les jacassement de Jackson.

\- Ils sont là ! Chuchota Isaac à Alison

Cette dernière hocha la tête puis d'un coup frappa Rob qui lâcha Lydia, Isaac ce précipita sur Marcus et Lydia se mit au fond. A l'extérieur tous pouvais entendre les bruits de lutte à l'intérieur de petit camion. Stiles sauta mais les portes s'ouvrirent et un objet non identifier vola sur lui et il atterrit sur la Camaro.

\- Stiles ! Hurla Jackson inquiet. Derek arrête toi ! Il va chuter cria-t-il

\- NON ! Attend le signal ! Rétorqua Stiles

Stiles ce pris un coup dans la mâchoire de la part de Rob, il lui envoya un coup de genou puis un coup de point. Pendant ce temps Stuart alla sur la Jeep pris son élan et monta à bord pris la place d'Isaac et lui dit de sauté sur la Jeep et qu'avec Alison ils s'occupaient de Marcus, et demanda à Scott de se rapprocher du camion. Isaac sauta et atterrit accroupi sur le capot.

\- Lydia saute ! Cria Stuart

\- Non mais t'es malade ! Tu veux ma mort ! Rétorqua-t-elle

\- Vas-y bordel ! S'impatienta Stuart en échangeant les coups avec Marcus

Lydia sursauta au ton employé par son ami et du fond du camion elle pris sont élan sauta droit sur la Jeep. Scott avait réacquière pour qu'Isaac rattrape au mieux la jeune fille, puis il ralenti pour permettre à cette dernière de monté à l'intérieur du véhicule tout en suivant le camion.

\- Freine ! Hurla Stiles à Derek qui freina, Jackson s'accrocha et Rob chuta au sol et Stiles glissa sur le capot de la voiture.

\- Roule ... Derek roule ! Cria Jackson voyant l'homme se relevé avec difficulté.

Derek fonça envoyant volé le blond dans les airs, ce qui fit rire Stiles. Ethan passa près de la voiture et l'hyperactif sauta sur la moto, qui fila devant la Jeep. Entre temps Allison fut rattrapé par Aiden qui ralenti au niveau de Scott qui s'arrêta ainsi que Derek.

\- Allison ! Tous va bien ? Demanda Scott

\- Oui, mais il faut emmener Isaac chez Deaton, il lui on injecté de l'aconit dans le sang ! S'exclama la fille Argent

\- Allez-y. On récupère les deux idiots et on vous rejoins ! Affirma Aiden à Scott

\- Jackson monte avec eux pour les aider. Dit Derek

Scott partit au cabiné de son patron et Aiden ainsi que Derek reprirent le chemin du camion. Quand ils virent le camion ils remarquèrent que Stiles avait rejoins son frère à l'intérieur.

\- Vous êtes bien deux idiots ! Rigola Marcus. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, vous restez avec moi ! Continua-t-il

\- Rêve toujours ! On va t'éliminer Marcus, et plus jamais nous ne verrons ta sale face de déchet ! Contre attaqua Stiles

\- Sales petits morveux ! Ne soyez pas si sûr de vous, j'ai un coup d'avance sur vous depuis le début. Stuart as-tu eu des nouvelles de ton amie et celle du morveux ? Contra le brun

Stuart blêmi est ne pu faire un geste qu'il reçue un coup de couteau sur le flan, en voyant la blessure, Stiles assomma Marcus avec violence puis attrapa son grand frère et sauta du camion.

\- Derek ! Hurlèrent Aiden et Ethan en s'écartant de la trajectoire pour que Derek les réceptionne.

Quand les JDS atterrirent sur la Camaro le conducteur freina et ils tombèrent au sol.

\- Stiles ! Paniqua Derek en sortant de sa voiture

 **Iris la Bêta: Je suis vraiment désolée car cette fois l'attente est entièrement de ma faute... j'ai complètement zappé la correction... est il y avait des perles... (Je devrais peut-être les relevé et en faires des chapitre sur mon compte...?)**


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : Une perte, un choix et un morveux.

\- Stiles ! Cria Derek

\- Oui ! Répondit Stiles

\- Ça va ? Demanda Aiden

\- Malheureusement pour vous, on est toujours vivant ! Ironisa Stuart

\- Vous en manqué pas une ! Sourit Ethan

\- Stuart nous avions déjà Stiles en tant que sarcasme-man, désolé pour toi mais il n'a pas besoin d'aide pour ça ! Se moqua gentiment Aiden

\- Stuart tu peux te lever ? Demanda Derek

\- Yep, mais je vais devoir monter avec toi Hale, le temps que ma blessure se referme. Expliqua le blessé en se relevant avec l'aide de son frère.

\- Stu' pas que tu me dérange à être sur moi en mode Koala mais tu pèses et pas qu'un peu ! AIE. Dit Stiles en recevant un coup de poing dans les côtes de la part de son grand frère.

\- Ça t'apprendras paresseux ! Contre-attaqua Stuart en se levant.

\- Vous allez pas commencer ! Soupira Ethan

\- Allez, on y va ! Direction le cabinet de Deaton. Déclara Derek en remontant dans la Camaro

Stiles et Stuart se redressèrent sur leurs jambes, Stuart et Aiden montèrent avec Derek qui partit, Ethan remonta sur sa moto et attendit que Stiles en face de même avec la moto d'Aiden. Dans la Camaro c'est un silence pesant qui régnait dans l'habitacle, ils virent par la suite deux motos les dépassé, Stiles et Ethan s'amusés à effectuer des figures à chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient à un feu ou un stop.

\- Tu sais Stiles a beau être têtu et insupportable par moment, mais sa décision de plus faire partie des vôtres lui fait mal. Dit Stuart

\- Il a pris cette décision pour son frère pas pour lui ! Rétorqua Derek

\- Certes ... mais tu peux être sûr d'une chose Derek, Stiles croyait vraiment que lui faisais accès confiance pour ne pas te braqué à mon sujet, alors ne pense pas qu'il ne viendra pas vous aider si vous êtes en mauvaise positions. Déclara Stuart. Ne lui en veux pas, de vouloir faire passer sa famille avant lui-même, j'ai aussi fait passer ma famille avant moi à l'époque, quand je suis parti. Toi aussi tu fais passer ta meute avant toi Derek mais personne ne le voit de la même manière. Ajouta-t-il

\- Je ne lui en veux pas pour ça Stuart ! Je lui en veux de nous avoir pas parlé de toi alors que t'es son frère, mais surtout de nous avoir caché que vous aviez des pouvoirs ! Qu'est qui lui serais arrivé si Marcus l'avait attaqué s'en qu'on le sache, et si tu n'étais pas revenue ? Stiles aurait pu s'effondrait devant nous ou au lycée et imagine que ça lui arrive sur la route ! J'imagine très bien le résultat de cette perspective, qui maintenant peut se réaliser à tout moment. Répondit l'Alpha en serrant les mains sur le volant.

\- Quel est le résultat Derek ? Questionna Aiden qui jusqu'à présent été resté silencieux

\- La meute séparé, le shérif au bord du gouffre ... Et moi je m'en saurais voulu ... Déclara Derek en murmurant sa dernière phrase.

\- Alors ne laissons pas cet événement arriver ! Lâcha Aiden avec un visage sérieux.

Devant la Camaro Ethan et Stiles suivis la conversation de leur frère et de Derek. Ils ralentir pour arrivaient au niveau de la voiture.

\- Alors les pipelettes ont avance pas ! Ricane Ethan qui était du côté de l'alpha

\- La ferme ! Râla Aiden

\- Pas que je m'ennuie mais ont fait comment là ? Demanda Stiles

\- Hein ! De quoi tu parle encore Stiles ? Questionna à son tour Derek

\- Je parle de qui dort où en dehors des jumeaux et mon frère, aucun membre de ta meute dois rester seul pendant un moment que ce soit de jours comme de nuit. Expliqua Stiles.

\- Tu as raison Stiles ! On verra ça au cabinet avec tout le monde. Répondit Derek.

\- D'accord, Stu' tu veux bien prév-... T'as senti ? Interrogea Stiles à son frère.

\- Oui ! Fonce, tu nous rejoindras au cabinet ! Ordonna Stuart sous les interrogations des autres.

Stiles accéléra et fila à toute allure pour prendre une direction différente du petit groupe. Le jeune Stilinski dans la voiture ne pipa un seul mot sauf pour leur dirent de ne pas suivre son petit frère. Dix minutes plus tard le petit groupe arriveraient au cabinet et se précipita à l'intérieur pour savoir comment allez leurs amis. Ce fut Lydia et Alison qui leurs expliquèrent ce qui c'était passé, Chris, Scott, Jackson et Deaton s'occupaient de faire sortir le maximum d'aconit de l'organisme d'Isaac, qu'elles elles n'avaient que quelles égratignures par-ci par-là. Puis Lydia demanda où était Stiles, Stuart répondit que ce dernier aller finir par venir et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Une heure plus tard Lydia, Alison, Aiden, Ethan Jackson, Chris, Isaac (qui s'était réveillé), Derek, Stuart et Deaton s'organisaient pour savoir qui dormait où et pour les entrainements qui allez doubler **[Auteure : Aux grand bonheur de la meute ! / Meute sauf Derek : La ferme ! / Auteur : *choquée* / Iris la bêta : Eh la casser pas ! Je veux connaître la fin de son histoire moi]**.

\- Aiden et moi on reste chez le shérif ! Affirma Ethan

\- D'accord et je suppose que vous deux vous venaient aussi squatter la maison. Demanda Stuart à Jackson et Lydia qui hochèrent la tête.

\- Il ne reste plus que Chris, Alison, Isaac, Scott et ta mère et moi. Ajouta Derek

\- Je propose que tout le monde vienne à la maison comme ça ta meute ne sera pas séparée et seras moins en danger de plus vous autres vous pourrais toujours nous aider avec les affaires et on pourrait faire le point de même. Proposa Stuart

\- Ton père sera d'accord ? Interrogea Chris

\- C'est pas Noah qu'il faut convaincre mais Stiles ! Mais je pense que qu'il sera d'accord, au pire on lui laisseras pas le choix ! Déclara Lydia

Scott reçu un message de sa mère l'informant qu'elle était avec le shérif et Stiles et que tous les trois arriveraient dans quelques minutes au cabinet de Deaton. Le brun informa à son tour les autres. Tous se demanderaient pourquoi Stiles n'était pas avec eux mais avec son père et la mère de Scott. Vingt minutes plus tard qu'ils entendirent des moteurs arrivaient, les loup reconnus la moto d'Aiden et la voiture de patrouille du shérif. Ils sentirent quatre odeurs celle de Mélissa ainsi que celle du père et fils Stilinski puis une qui leurs était inconnu. Mais pas inconnu de tous Stuart reconnu la quatrième odeur mais ne vous y croire. Quand les personnes entreraient dans la salle d'auscultation ils virent Noah et Mélissa triste, suivis par Stiles plus que blanc avec un enfant dans les bras. [ **Iris la bêta : … c'est qui ce gosse par le slip en dentelle rose fluo de Deucalion ?!** ]

Stuart regarda son père et Mélissa les suppliants du regard que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, les suppliant qu'ELLE allez apparaitre, mais le mouvement de tête que son père le fit baisser son visage et Mélissa en larmes qui s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui firent comprendre que non.

\- Je suis désolé Stuart ... Je suis ... Vraiment ... Désolée . Dit Mélissa en pleure.

Cette phrase fini d'achever l'ainé des Stilinski, il tomba par terre, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait sous le regard interrogatif de la meute et peiné de Noah, Mélissa et de son frère qui lui aussi avait tous aussi mal que son jumeau.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : Douleur, Soutien, soudé.

[Bêta : Bon, je ne m'excuse pas pour l'attente parce que c'est pas ma faute cette fois ! j'ai eu la Chapitre dans la soirée et dès le lendemain j'ai tout corrigé. Par contre vous avez le droit de me taper s'il reste des fautes. J'ai fait de mon mieux mais je ne suis pas infaillible et Word encore moins x) ]

Stiles arriva dans la maison du lac de Lydia avec les jumeaux, Lydia et Jackson à sa suite, ils virent la meute au complet en compagnie de Derek. Sans un mot pour la meute, Stiles rentra dans la demeure laissant les jumeaux derrière.

Stiles ! Tenta Scott sans avoir de réponse. Lydia et Jackson le suivirent.

Comment vont – ils ? Demanda Alison

On ne sait pas, nous ne l'avons revu que ce matin et Stuart est enfermé dans la chambre. Expliqua Aiden

Et leur père et le petit ? Questionna Chris

Noah reste silencieux et s'occupe du petit qui lui-même ne parle pas beaucoup. On les aide comme on peut mais …. Se coupa Ethan en baissant la tête.

Mais ? Interrogea Peter

Hier soir quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, Stuart et Stiles étaient dans le salon, Noah et Lydia avec le petit dans leurs chambre, Jackson et nous dans la cuisine, il a dû ce passé quelques choses entre eux car ils se sont battues assez violement. Comme on l'a dit tout à l'heure Stiles n'est pas rentré de la nuit mais ce matin et n'a pas décroché un mot à son frère, il n'a rien voulu nous dire malgré la moral que lui a fait Noah. Il est parti se changer et on est venus ici. Nous n'en savons pas plus que vous. Expliqua Aiden

Derek tu compte faire quelque chose ou pas ? On ne va pas laisser les gamins en pleine tension ! Demanda Peter

Je vais aller parler à Stuart, ne t'inquiète pas. Veillés à ce que Stiles n'aille pas se mettre dans les ennuies bêtement. Répondit l'alpha

Au lac Stiles fixé l'eau quand Lydia et Jackson s'installèrent chacun de son côté. Aucuns ne parlaient, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille s'impatiente et demanda à l'hyperactif ce qu'il avait, ce dernier lui raconta la soirée :

 **Flash black**

 **Stuart regarda son père et Mélissa les suppliants du regard que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, les suppliant qu'ELLE allez apparaitre, mais le mouvement de tête que son père fit baisser son visage et les yeux de Mélissa en larmes et qui s'approchait de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui firent comprendre que non.**

 **\- Je suis désolé Stuart ... Je suis ... Vraiment ... Désolé. Dit Mélissa en pleure.**

 **Cette phrase fini d'achever l'ainé des Stilinski, il tomba par terre pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sous le regard interrogatif de la meute et celui peiné de Noah et Mélissa, et triste de son frère qui, lui aussi, avait tout aussi mal que son jumeau.**

 **Plus tard dans la soirée, une tous les membres de la meute rentrée chez eux, -Isaac, Alison et Chris chez les argents, les McCall à leur domicile,- Noah ramena ses fils et le petit garçon, ils étaient suivis par les jumeaux, Lydia et Jackson, ainsi que par les deux Hales, chacun dans son véhicule. Ensuite ils partirent au manoir discuter des derniers événements avant d'aller se coucher en pensent que les prochains jours aller être long et compliqué.**

 **Au domicile des Stilinski la tension se fessait ressentir, même Noah pouvais la ressentir, l'homme de loi partit coucher l'enfant dans la chambre des JDS accompagné de Lydia, en bas les trois loups garou étaient dans la cuisine, et les jumeaux Stilinski dans le salon, là où se trouvé la tension. Stuart s'installa dans le canapé et ce perdit dans ses pensées, tristesse, abandon, peur, souffrance, puis viens la colère, la haine, la vengeance, mais ce que Stuart oublia que Stiles été assis dans un fauteuil à côté du canapé et qu'il ressentait lui aussi ses émotions, et essayait par tous les moyens de gardé son calme et de calmer son grand frère par les mots et les émotions.**

 **Jackson, Aiden et Ethan les surveillés depuis la cuisine prêt à bondir pour les séparés s'ils en venaient aux mains. Ils ne furent pas déçus, Stuart se leva d'un seul coup en se dirigeant vers son cadet et lui mit son point dans le visage, lui hurlant de se taire, même le shérif ainsi que Lydia à l'étage se précipitèrent dans le salon pour calmer les deux idiots, en entrant dans le salon il vit les deux bêtas tenir chacun un brun et Jackson entre eux pour les repoussé. Mais Stuart réussi à se défaire de la prise d'Aiden, et l'envoya voler un peu plus loin dans le salon puis bouscula le capitaine de lacrosse, Stiles poussa Ethan jusque dans l'entrée de la maison quand son frère se jeta sur lui en grognant et le ruant de coup et lui hurlant tous ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même :**

 **Tu n'as pas me dire quoi dire ou ressentir Stiles ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu avec elle et Léo durant ces années loin de Beacon Hill, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu surmonter la perte de maman et la distance que j'avais mis entre ma famille et mes amis. Elle savait TOUT de moi, et inversement, oui elle était au courant du surnaturel, de mes pouvoirs, des tiens Stiles, car quand Léo est venu au monde on sait fait une promesse que si l'un de nous deux venais à disparaitre ou mourir l'autre devait revenir à Beacon Hill pour y être en sécurité. Maintenant je dois protéger Léo du tueur de sa mère, avant qu'il ne lui mette la main dessus et qu'il tue tout le monde si ce n'est pas Marcus qui le fait avant lui. Hurla Stuart** [Bêta : woa, essaie de te rappeler qu'il n'est pas loin Léo, et que crier comme un putois peut éventuellement le réveiller, crétin.]

 **Tu n'aies pas tout seul crétin ! Si le tueur de la mère de ton fils s'en prend à nous, nous lui feront regretter ses actes mais avant tout laisse papa faire son boulot. La vengeance ne la ramènera pas auprès de Léo, de toi ! Je comprends que tu n'as pas confiance en la meute de Derek pour te venir en main pour Marcus, mais que tu ne fasses pas confiance à papa pour arrêter le connard qui a tué la mère de ton fils là je ne te comprends pas ! S'écria Stiles en le poussant loin de lui pour sortir de la maison furieux en claquant la porte violemment.** [Bêta : même remarque mon choux, ne crie pas]

 **Tout le monde était silencieux, personne ne bougé ou ne parlé.**

 **Papa (reniflement) … . Appel Léo**

 **Léo ! Que fais-tu en bas ? Demanda doucement Stuart à son fils.**

 **Je t'ai entendu crier (sanglote) … Il est parti où Stiles ? Dit l'enfant**

 **Oncle Stiles il est parti se calmer et laisser ton papa faire pareil avant qu'ils ne se disent des paroles trop blessantes, ne t'en fais pas demain tu verras Stiles plus calme que tout à l'heure ! Lui expliqua Lydia doucement pour le rassuré.**

 **Désolé Léo, je ne voulais pas t'inquiété, ni même t'attristé ! Dit Stuart**

 **Stuart pris son fils dans ses bras puis monta à l'étage dans la chambre qu'il occupé avec son frère.**

 **Et c'est reparti ! Déclara Noah déjà exaspéré de la suite des événements.**

 **Il vient de ce passé quoi … là … à l'instant ! Dit Ethan choqué**

 **Il se passe que ses deux-là vont être explosif pendant heures ou plusieurs jours. Répondit Lydia**

 **À l'étage dans la chambre**

 **Stuart coucha son fils dans son lit provisoire puis se coucha à côté de lui. Il le calma comme il le pouvait malgré ses propres émotions qu'il ressentait.**

 **Papa ! Appela le garçon une petite voix**

 **Qu'est qui y a mon grand ? demanda l'adolescent**

 **Ils nous détestent ? Je veux dire oncle Stiles et grand-père ils nous détestent ? On va devoir partir ? Dit Léo triste et aux bords des larmes a nouveaux**

 **Non, mais non ! Pas du tout ils ne nous détestent pas ni oncle Stiles ni ton grand père ! C'est à cause de ma dispute avec Stiles que tu dis ça ? Répondit le lunetteux, le garçon hocha la tête. Léo écoute-moi bien … Stiles et moi nous avons tout comme toi perdu notre maman quand nous étions plus jeunes, ton grand-père s'est plongé dans le travail et encore plus quand je suis partie de la ville, j'ai laissé ma famille toute seule dans le chagrin et mes amis Lydia, Jackson et Scott ont dû surmonter cette épreuve comme ils ont pu. Donc il est normal qu'ils m'en veuillent … *soupir* alors oui il est probable qu'avec ton grand-père, Lydia, Scott, Jackson ou ton oncle ont se crie dessus plus ou moins méchamment mais, il ne faut surtout pas que tu le prennes pour toi ! Sache que quoi qu'il arrive ils seront là pour toi, que t'es besoin de parler pour aller mieux ou juste discuter de sujet qui te tracasse ou encore pour apprendre plus sur n'importe quoi n'hésite pas à aller vers eux ou me demander à moi ! Expliqua le jeune père**

 **D'accord, papa promis ! Et toi, promet moi de pas disparaitre à ton tour sinon je vais t'en vouloir pour longtemps ! Dit le jeune garçon**

 **Promis fils ! Allez zou maintenant faut que tu dormes, demain j'irais t'inscris à l'école primaire de la ville, je suppose que Stiles ne rentrera pas de la nuit et que demain il ira à la maison du lac avec les jumeaux, Lydia et Jackson donc normalement tu resteras avec ton grand-père, ça vous permettra de vous connaitre un peu plus. Déclara Stuart à son fils à moitié endormi sur son épaule et calé contre son flanc droit.**

 **Après cet événement les jumeaux et Jackson parti ce couché et Lydia discuta avec le père de famille et le rassura puis rejoignit ses amis et son petit ami -Aiden-. Noah chercha à joindre Stiles mais dans sa colère il avait laissé son téléphone sur le meuble à côté du fauteuil, il pesta après l'hyperactif qu'était son fils puis parti se couché à son tour. Stuart essaya de discuter avec son frère grâce à leur lien mais son cadet l'avait bloqué, il devait être dans la forêt pour y passer sa colère. Stuart s'endormi tout en restant en alerte pour son frère s'il lui arrivé des problèmes.**

 **Stiles de son côté passait toute sa colère sur les arbres, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir Peter et Deucalion dans les bois, Peter lui demanda ce qu'il fessait là mais quand il senti toute la colère du plus jeune, il ce tu, Deucalion lui assura qu'il venait en paix et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de s'en prendre à la meute, au contraire, il justifia sa présence par le fait qu'il connait son frère Stuart ainsi que son neveu, Léo et que la mère du petit était sa filleule et nièce qu'il ne veut que l'ai aider pour retrouver le meurtrier d'Angelina. La colère de Stiles descendit un peu alors qu'il leurs proposa d'allait ce défoulé dans l'une des clairières qui se trouvé dans la forêt, les deux plus vieux le suivirent. Deucalion demanda au plus jeune comment allez Stuart et Léo et s'il l'autorisé à les voir. Stiles lui permit de les voir et qu'il apprécié le fait qu'il lui demande l'autorisation. Arrivé à la clarière Peter questionna le compagnon de Derek sur le pourquoi il était dans les bois à cette heure tardive et seul, le jeune brun leur dit qu'il c'était disputé avec son frère assez méchamment.**

 **Donc t'as décidé qu'un petit tour dans les bois était une bonne idée ? Commença Peter gentiment. NON MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! TU VEUX TE FAIRE TUER MA PAROLE ! ENTRE MARCUS QUI EN A APRES TES POUVOIR ET L'AUTRE FOU QUI SENS EST PRIS A LA MERE DU PETIT ILS AURAIENT TRES BIEN PU T'ATTAQUER ET T'ELIMINE QU'ON AURAIS RIEN SU OU NOUS SERIONS ARRIVE TROP TARD. JE TE CONNAIS PLUS REFLECHI STILES ! Lui hurla Peter face à son imprudence, si Derek l'apprend il va étriper le plus jeune après avoir fait une syncope ! Pensa le loup-garou.** [Bêta : Avec ses dents ? / Auteure : MDR je n'y avais pas pensée à celle-là !]

 **Désolé Peter, j'ai préféré me calmer pour éviter de dire des paroles que je pourrais amèrement regretter sans penser aux conséquences de ma petite viré nocturne. S'excusa Stiles.**

 **Tu veux te défouler Stiles ? Interrogea Deucalion le plus simplement. Tu utilises tes pouvoir sur moi, tu fais sortir toute ta colère et tu t'entraines en même temps sur tes pouvoirs que tu as pu retrouver. Énonça l'alpha** [Bêta : il est maso l'aveugle ou quoi ?!]

 **Quoi ! Vous feriez vraiment ça ? Dit Stiles choqué et sous le regard ahuri de Peter.**

 **Bien sûr ! Après tout ce que je vous ai fait subir je peux bien faire ça pour toi et la meute. Oui je suis au courant des complications qu'il y a en ce moment ! Dit Deucalion souriant.** [Bêta : Définitivement maso… Alpha des Alpha ça réussit pas …]

 **Stiles accepta la proposition de Deucalion. Au début il devait essayais de toucher Deucalion au combat au corps à corps sans utiliser leurs pouvoirs, c'est seulement au bout de deux heures de combat que Deucalion fut touché à la tête plus exactement à la joue droite par un magnifique coup de poing qui l'envoya au sol.**

 **Joli ! Siffla Peter qui était resté spectateur pendant ce temps.**

 **Tu n'as pas perdu as ce que je vois Stiles ! Toi et ton frère vous analysé votre adversaire et c'est important dans un combat mais tu réfléchie trop ce qui fais que je l'ai ressentie. Si tu avais combattu Peter il l'aurait vu dans ton regard, maintenant on va faire la même chose mais avec nos pouvoirs, tu as carte blanche mais ne va pas perdre le contrôle non plus ! Expliqua l'alpha**

 **Et moi je fais quoi pendant ce temps ? Questionna l'ancien l'alpha psychopathe** [Bêta : Tu sors le pop-corn et tu regardes le spectacle ! tu vas pas râler quand même ?]

 **Toi rien. Tu observes Stiles pour lui permettre de s'améliore plus tard. Lui répondit Deucalion**

 **Stiles et Deucalion se remirent en place au centre de la clairière, Peter se mis à l'orée de celle-ci observant le combat du gamin et de l'ancien allié de sa sœur. Deucalion fit rougir ses yeux et sorti les griffes, de son côté Stiles réussi à faire sortir griffes et crocs, il releva la tête vers son adversaire fessant luire à son tour ses yeux mais eux était de couleur orange.**

 **Tu es près petit chat ? Ricana Deucalion ce qui fit sourire Peter.**

 **Plus que près vieux loup mal léché ! Contra le plus jeune**

 **Deucalion attaqua le plus jeune mais celui-ci l'esquiva de justesse il contre-attaqua d'un retourné coup de pied dans le dos du loup. Peter observa et remarqua quelques détails tout au long du combat qui dura une heure car Stiles fatiguait, n'étant plus habitué à se transformer ou à utiliser une partie de ses pouvoirs. Le plus jeune s'écroula au sol sur le dos, Deucalion et Peter le rejoignant l'un fatigué et l'autre avec une tête moqueuse.**

 **J'en peux plus, j'ai des crampes de partout ! Souffla Stiles**

 **Tu te bats bien Stiles, j'ai remarqué que tu étais plus rapide ou plus robuste par moment, c'est du à ton pouvoir ? Demande Peter interloqué**

 **Oui mon pouvoir me le permet mais pas seulement si peux prendre l'apparence de l'animal que je souhaite … Par exemple si Lydia veut m'étripé pour une quelconque raison et que je veux l'évité par tous les moyens il me suffit de me transformer en un animal qui correspond où je me trouve pour passer inaperçu a ses yeux. Pendant mon combat contre Deucalion j'ai utilisé la rapidité du guépard, jaguar, et pour plus de solidité pour encaisser ses coups s'est les capacités du rhinocéros et hippopotames ainsi que le crocodile et l'alligator pour leurs peaux durs. Expliqua Stiles tout en reprenant son souffle**

 **D'accord je comprend mieux votre pouvoir à toi et ton frère.**

 **Pour le moment je peux qu'utilise 5 % des transformations complètes, 20% pour les transformations partielles, et 100% pour les couleurs et la forme des pupilles ainsi des griffes. Enuméra le plus jeune. Pour l'instant je dois m'entrainé au combat avec mes transformations partielles après je passerais aux transformations complètes, se seras moins compliqué a gérer. Dit-il**

 **En effet sa seras plus facile pour la suite si tu retrouve tout ton contrôle quand tu utilisé tes transformations partielles. Affirma Peter moqueur**

 **Pas que votre compagnie m'ennuie mais je dois y allez. Stiles si tu as un souci tu m'appel, Peter je souhaiterais que tu ne dises pas à ton neveu et à Scott que je suis en ville. Dit Deucalion**

 **Bien comme tu veux. Stiles je te raccompagne chez toi, on ne sait jamais tu pourrais te faire attaquer par Marcus ou des imbéciles alcoolisés ou qui chercher la bagarre. Et je ne te laisse pas le choix non plus. Déclara Peter**

 **Stiles et Peter s'éloigna de la clairière pour allez chez le plus jeune, aucun des deux ne parleraient ce qui était étonnant venant du fils Stilinski.**

 **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Peter ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse et ne dit pas le contraire je le sens et je le saurais si tu me mens ! Dit Stiles**

 **Pas grand-chose, je me demandais pourquoi tu laisses Deucalion approcher ton frère et ton neveu aussi facilement ! Répondit le plus vieux**

 **Deucalion l'a dit il était l'oncle et le parrain de la mère de mon neveu, je ne peux pas et je n'ai pas le droit de l'empêché de les voir, seul Stuart le peu. Et puis il pourra toujours nous aider avec le problème nommé Marcus, la meute, Mélissa, mon père, Chris et moi ont lui dois une seconde chance. Toi tu l'as bien eu ta deuxième chance pourquoi pas lui ! S'expliqua Stiles face au regard étonné puis reconnaissant de Peter à ses dernières phrases.**

 **Peter le remercia, puis ils se sépareraient à quelques mètres la demeure Stilinski.**

 **Fin du flash-back**

Quand eu finit son récit il reçut une claque derrière la tête de la part de Lydia qui se leva part la suite.

Ça t'apprendra à me prendre comme exemple et de nous avoir inquiétés toute la nuit. Justifia Lydia

Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Interrogea Jackson en se levant

Concernant Deucalion je n'en sers rien pour l'instant, de ce qui est de la meute je ne changerais pas d'avis. Commença Stiles en se levant à son tour. Pour Marcus nous chercherons des indices partout dans la ville et pour finir je laisse mon père gérer l'enquête concernant Angelina, nous ne pourrons pas tout géré en même temps on va finir par exploser et ça faciliteras le boulot à Marcus et il n'en est pas question. Fini d'expliquer Stiles en arrivant auprès de la meute.

Stiles ! Appela Scott

Oui Scott ?

Quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui ? Ont fini de vide chez toi ou on tire ici ? Demanda-t-il sachant que Stiles ne dirait rien de son aventure nocturne.

Je propo….

Stiles ne finit pas sa phrase qu'une explosion se fit ressentir par les être surnaturelle et entendre par tout le monde. Stiles perdit l'équilibre mais fut rattrapé par Jackson et Peter.

Stiles ça va ? Demanda Alison

L'hyperactif ne répondit pas mais tous compris qu'il y avait un problème, quand Stiles grogna et les regarderaient avec les yeux orangés.

 **[Bêta : CONAAAAAASSE ! Un an et tu laisse cette fin là au lecteur ?! Mais t'es pas sérieuse ! *prépare sa revanche*]**


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : Découverte, Vengeance et Aménagement.

[Info Stiles de son vrai prénom Mieczyslaw et Stuart à pour véritable prénom Genim]

\- Stiles ça va ? Demanda Alison

L'hyperactif ne répondit pas mais tous compris qu'il y avait un problème, quand Stiles grogna et les regarderaient avec les yeux orangés.

\- Les barrières ont disparu … Réussi à dire Stiles

\- Chez qui ? Questionna Peter

\- Chez Scott. Répond le jeune hyperactif

\- On se sépare Scott, Lydia, Alison, Chris, Kira vous allez chez les McCall. Dit Peter

Jackson fixé Stiles, l'ancien Kanima écarquilla les yeux en voyait son ami sortir les crocs mais pas que ça, en effet le

jeune Stilinski se transformé petit 0 petit, puis s'écroula à terre et hurla ou plutôt rugit surprenant ses amis qui furent

tout aussi surpris que deux rugissements lui répondirent.

\- Stiles ! Qu'est qui se passe ? Demanda Ethan ayant reconnu tout comme son frère l'un des rugissements.

\- GRRRR. Répondit Stiles

\- Eloignez-vous de lui ! Ordonna Jackson. Stiles ne laisse pas ton instinct prendre le dessus rappel toi l'enseignement que ta mère vous a transmis.

\- Plus facile à dire cas faire Jack grrr. Répondit Stiles mais un hurlement de loup leur parvient et fit perdre le sang-froid du brun qui partis en courant dans la forêt.

\- Scott va chez toi, trouve ta mère met la en sécurité au manoir des Hale et récupère Deaton. Dit Peter

\- Isaac suis le t'est le plus rapide de nous avec Les jumeaux, Jackson, Peter et moi ont vous suivra. GO ! Organisa Derek

Tous partis à leur destination Lydia et Kira partie vers l'hôpital sur la demande de Scott pour voir si sa mère s'y trouvait. Scott prit sa moto et les Argents dans leur SUV. Du côté de Stiles, Derek et Peter montèrent dans la Camaro (en même temps ils sont venus ensemble) [Auteure : Oui, oui vous avez bien lu l'oncle et le neveu dans la même voiture Bêta : ouah va y avoir un meurtre là, non ?], Les jumeaux et Jackson montèrent dans la Jeep de Stiles qui était déjà partir à toute vitesse à quatre pattes suivies par Isaac. En effet le fils cadet du shérif n'avait pas attendu les autres. Jackson le suivant avec la jeep et roulé bien au-dessus des limitations de vitesses suivie par Derek, Aiden reçu un appel de Scott au moment où ils arrivaient chez lui.

\- Aiden … Commença a parlé le latino

\- Scott qu'est qui y a ? Vous avez trouvé Mélissa ? Demanda Ethan

\- Ma maison … elle … elle est … Dit Scott

\- Elle est quoi ! Bordel Scott parle ! Cria Jackson en descendant du véhicule [Auteure : Mini précision Scott a appelle Aiden quand ils étaient à 100 mètres du domicile des Stilinski]

\- Détruite … Dit Stiles tombant à genou blême à côté de son frère et d'Isaac

\- Stuart tu n'as rien ! Demanda Jackson qui avais couru auprès de ses amis.

\- Bordel mais qu'est qui s'est passé ici ? Scott ta mère est en sécurité. Interrogea Peter

\- Non elle est introuvable, Lydia et Kira ne l'ont pas trouvé à l'hôpital et sa voiture est devant la maison. Expliqua Chris

\- Papa et Léo étaient eux aussi à la maison. Dit Stuart blanc

\- PAPA ! Hurla une voix venant de la forêt

\- LEO ! Cria Stuart en se précipitant vers son fils. Tu vas bien ? Qu'est qui s'est passé ici ? Où est grand-père ? Qui a fait ça ? Questionna le jeune père en serrant fort son fils dans ses bras.

\- Doucement papa ! Tu vas m'étouffé à force ! Railla Léo en le poussant.

\- Deucalion qu'est que tu fiche ici ? Grogna Derek suivie par Jackson et Isaac.

\- Ne lui grogner pas dessus ! Parrain m'as sauvé à temps. Grogna à son tour Léo.

\- Parrain ?! Dirent Isaac, Peter et Jackson

\- Hé ho, sert toi de ta cervelle avant tes muscles pour une fois Derek ! Dit les JDS

\- Stiles, Stuart votre père a était enlevé par des gamins de votre lycée ainsi que la mère de Scott ! Ces merdeux ont mis des explosifs chez vous j'ai sortis Léo à temps de la maison. Se justifia Deucalion en montrant son dos qui cicatrisé.

\- Deucalion merci ! Que puis-je faire pour te remercier ? Demanda Stuart.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'occuper de ton fils et resté en retrait pour cette partie Genim. Dit Deucalion en tirant l'oreille du jeune homme qui lui tira la langue pour réponse.

\- Je m'occupe de retrouver papa Stuart et oui je sais ils s'en sont pris à ton fils mais Donovan et Dimitri cette situation a commencé bien avant que tu ne reviennes, avec papa on a toujours géré mais aujourd'hui ils sont allés trop loin, de plus je suppose que Peter et Deucalion vont me suivre même si je ne veux pas ! Déclara Stiles

\- Nous aussi ont viens, Jackson on te laisse le reste ? Dit Aiden.

Derek et Stuart n'eux pas le choix que de laissé partir son oncle, les jumeaux, Deucalion et Stiles. Derek demanda à Scott de récupéré un maximum d'affaires à sa mère et a lui puis de les rejoindre au loft, ils firent la même chose chez les stilinski. Stuart s'occupé des vêtements avec Léo, Derek et Jackson des papiers encore intacte, photos, ordi etc.

\- Papa ? Appela le plus jeune d'entre eux

\- Oui fiston ? Dit le lunetteux

\- C'est notre faute ? Demanda Léo d'une voix culpabilisante.

\- Ecoute moi bien Léo Noah Stilinski ce qu'il se passe en ce moment n'en est rien de notre faute, Marcus en a après Stiles et moi depuis notre enfance. Celui qui sent est pris à ta mère, ton grand père le mettra derrière les barreaux et tu sais comment est ton parrain il ne lâche rien ! Lui et Stiles ainsi que Peter et les jumeaux vont revenir avec Mélissa et grand père sains et saufs. Tu verras dans quelques semaines tout seras de nouveau calme plus d'idiots qui en veulent à nos pouvoirs ou qui veulent nous éliminer pour une quelconque raison, juste la tranquillité et la joie d'être en famille, en meute. Expliqua Stuart à son fils pour qu'il déculpabilise.

\- Ton père a raison Léo, ce n'est pas de ta faute tu n'y es pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas les Stilinski ont beaux être têtus, ils sont robustes et solides qu'un roc. Ajouta Jackson. Même le plus grincheux des Alpha ne peux leurs tenir tête. Finit-il de dire en se moquant de Derek

Plusieurs heures plus tard la meute de Derek ainsi que Stuart et Léo se trouvé au loft, Lydia discuté avec Stuart et Kira, Léo était distrait par Alison et Jackson, Alison lui montra ses armes comment les utilisés et Jackson par ses pouvoirs, Scott, Derek et Chris surveillé l'extérieurs voir si leurs amis et Deucalion revenais avec les deux parents disparus.

\- Qu'est qu'ils foutent ça fais des heures qu'ils sont partis ! Râla Scott inquiet

\- Scott ne commence pas ils vont revenir, ils sont tous vivant je le sais et je le sens à travers Stiles certes il est en colère pas comme si quelqu'un était mort. Déclara Stuart.

\- Stuart tu sais où était Stiles cette nuit ? Demanda Scott

\- Il était en forêt avec Peter et Deucalion je ne serais vous dire pourquoi ces deux y étaient je ne le sais pas moi-même ! Mais ils sont aidé Stiles a se calmé et Deucalion l'a entrainé pendant la nuit Peter l'a ramené à la maison ce matin. Dit Stuart

Stuart repensa à sa propre sorti du matin est informa son fils qu'il commencé les cours après les vacances, ce dernier soupira et se plein déjà de la rentrée et des idiots qu'il y croiserait fessant rire les adultes. C'est vers 15h que les loups sentient à ce moment la présence des leurs. Tous descendirent et sortis du loft. Scott se jeta sur sa mère, Lydia dans les bras d'Aiden.

\- PAPA ! Hurla Stuart en allant auprès de son père, ce dernier soutenu par Ethan et Deucalion

\- Ça va, je vais bien juste un ou deux bleue ! Comment va le petit plutôt ? Dit le shérif

\- Il va bien, Deucalion l'a sorti de la maison avant qu'elle ne soit détruite, papa où sont Stiles et Peter ? Répondit l'aine des Stilinski

\- Peter et Stiles nous ont dit de partir devant qu'ils nous rattraperaient en … Déclara Noah mais fut coupé dans sa phrase que Peter vola et se pris Stuart au passage

\- PETER ! Appela Derek

\- Bordel ! t'es lourd le vieux ! Gémi Stuart qui avait atterrir contre une souche et était écrasé par Peter.

\- Sale morveux ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il lui a pris à ton frère de me faire voler ? Demanda gentiment Peter

\- Il devient toi quand tu avais mordu Scott mais en moins moche et plus ou moins lucide. Lui répondit Stuart puis parti dans la forêt sans laisse le temps à qui que ce soit de parler.

En effet Stuart avait senti son frère monté en puissance mais ce qu'il inquiété était ce qu'il avait provoqué. Quand Stuart arriva auprès de son frère il le vit se battre avec Donovan … un Donovan transformer en Wendigo.

Par la pensé des deux frères

\- Stiles ! Appel Stuart

\- GRRR ! Fit Stiles

\- Couché la boule de poil ! Stiles veut tu bien contrôle ton chaton ! Râla Stuart. Hien … non vilain chat lâche le bras du vilain garçon ! beuukk ! Quand je te demandé de lâcher le bras, je ne voulais pas dire de LUI ARRACHE DU CORPS ! S'exaspéra Stuart

\- GRRRRRR ! Répondit l'animal

\- Bon tu ne me laisse pas le choix !

Fin de la « conversation » des frères

Stuart se transforma partiellement puis hurla tellement fort sur les deux autres garçons qui se ratatiné sur eux même.

\- C'est bon Stiles, le chaton a fini par se coucher dans le panier les papattes en ronds ? Se moqua Stuart

\- La ferme ! Et puis qu'est que tu fous là toi ? Questionna Stiles en se relevant et alla près de son frère.

\- Je ressenti ta perte de contrôle ! Je peux savoir le pourquoi du comment ? Déclara plus sérieusement le jeune père de famille

\- Regarde ! Dit Stiles en lui montrant son omoplate droite.

Le brun à lunette vit la merveilleuse morsure du Wendigo sur l'épaule de son petit frère. Une colère monta en lui et contre leur adversaire qui dégluti en voyant le regard des jumeaux mais tel un idiot il ne put s'empêché de faire une remarque, un commentaire. La seule réponse qu'il reçue fut un « Cours » de la part des jumeaux avec leurs magnifique yeux orangé.

* * *

Le chapitre 14 est en cours d'écriture. J'espère que le chapitre vous à plus !

Caporal momo


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Quand le brun à la lunette vit la merveilleuse morsure du Wendigo sur son petit frère, une colère noire contre lui, contre leur adversaire qui a perdu la vue des jumeaux mais qui n'est pas devenu idiot une remarque, un commentaire. The only response qu'il a été un jour de partie des jumeaux avec leurs magnifiques yeux orangé.

Donovan dégluti face à jumeaux puis décampa aussi vite que son pouvoir lui serait permis, les fils Stilinski prirent un malin plaisir de lui laisser une chance de se distancer.

\- - -Dit frangin, ce n'est pas la partie que ce trouve les autres? Demanda Stiles à son ainé

\- - Si c'est bien cette direction que l'on trouve tout le monde. Pourquoi? Répondit Stuart

\- - Va y avoir du grabuge, allez-vous laisser assez de temps d'avance. Un petit cri et bonne chance pour l'attraper. Rétorqua l'hyperactif sadiquement.

Stuart a donc la vie dans son dos. Stuart devança son frère en utilisant un personnage, mais Stiles pris lui aussi, en se transformant partiellement.

\- - Hé! Tu triche Stiles! Râla Stu '

\- - On a dit que nous n'utilisions pas nos pouvoirs à leur maximum non plus! Lâcha Stiles

\- - Tu l'auras voulu Stiles! Dit Stuart puis sauta dans les arbres.

\- Fais gaffes aux branches. Ricana Stiles à la réaction de son aîné.

En effet Stuart avait mélangé les gènes, les gènes, les gènes et l'autre pour la rapidité. **[Auteure: Une petite explication est la bienvenue je suppose? _Bêta: Ouiii! ; Auteure:_ Alors, _le pouvoir des stilinski on a_** ** _la_ transformation ****_complète de l'_ animal voulu comme Derek au Mexique, ( **_Bêta: huum… Derek c'était pas- oui je me suis tais-_ ) ensuite Exemple: un serpent! ( _Bêta: euh…_ ) Ils prenaient les yeux sur la langue, la langue et le fichier d'attente si c'est un singe, kangourou ou autre animal, pour finir la dernière transformation si on peut dire c'est celle de la génétique, Stiles et Stuart ADN avec celui d'un animal comme celui d'un animal et un singe.]

On a allumé un bureau de conversation entre ceux qui voulaient aider les deux garçons et qui étaient devenus les deux «camps» se grogner dessus, oui, oui, ils se grognent dessus. Jusqu'à ce qu'un Donovan sauvage et volant apparaisse devant eux de la même manière que Peter plusieurs minutes avant, sauf que Donovan soit relevé et saisi Lydia le menaçant de ses griffes et boss.

\- - Stiles? Stuart? Votre jouet ne m'intéresse pas, reprenais le! Dit Lydia légèrement apeuré

\- - Grrrr. Lui fut reponse vite suivie par un silence.

\- - Que personne ne va vers la miss je dirais même que nous voudrions nous réculer! Dit Deucalion en reculant imité par certains.

\- - Amenez-vous si vous l'osez! Cria Donovan

Ce fut deux ados partiellement transformés qui apparurent devant eux.

\- - Tu sais faire que ça, être un bébé, Stiles toujours à être soumis aux autres et d'avoir besoin de son lâche de grand-frère ? Se moqua le Wendigo qui se prit un coup par Lydia. Toi ! Grogna le Wendigo

\- Donovan balança la rouquine au sol, tournant le dos à ses adversaires, grave erreur ! Il aller mettre un nouveau coup à la jeune fille mais il eue un choque à la tête puis vit une pierre au sol.

\- - Ne la touche pas, tu es un bien pathétique Wendigo ! Lâche un jeune garçon pas plus haut que trois pommes.

\- - Alors je vais m'occuper de toi avant. Clama Donovan en cours sur l'enfant mais il n'eut pas le temps que Stuart apparut devant son fils et ré éjecta le métamorphe dans la trajectoire de Stiles.

\- - Ça suffit ! Murmura Stiles en s'élançant sur l'ado et son neveu.

\- - On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à son adversaire surtout quand il peut changer de taille. Sourit Lydia en le bloquant.

Donovan se retourna pour faire face a non pas un ados de son âge mais un vélociraptor. Stiles attrapa sa proie mais celle-ci eu le temps d'attrapé à son tour une personne, l'animal les emmena loin de tout sur un vieux chantier abandonné.

\- - Deucalion ! Dit Stuart

\- - Laisse faire ton frère, vous êtes des têtes, il s'est qu'il doit le mettre à terre avant de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Et puis il a Lydia et toi pour nous prévenir de tout danger va t'occuper de ton père et ton fils, ils sont besoin de toi. Énuméra Deucalion en souriant doucement avant de se diriger vers Peter, Jackson, les jumeaux et Derek.

\- - Tu crois que l'entrainement de cette nuit lui a suffi ? Questionna Peter en le voyant arrivé

\- - Pour être honnête … non, il n'est pas accès entrainer et ce dans n'importe quels aspects qu'il prendra pour les jours à venir. Il s'épuise à prendre ses transformations complètes alors qu'ils n'ont pas encore récupéré leurs pouvoirs et c'est dangereux pour eux deux. Si Stiles s'épuise de trop ça aura des répercussions sur Stuart et vous mais plus faible. Expliqua Deucalion

\- - Donc soit Stiles et Lydia s'en sortent vivant soit mort si je résume bien ! Rappeler moi pourquoi il a été mon alpha ! Rouspéta Aiden

\- - Aiden ! S'offusque son frère

\- - Ce n'est rien Ethan, Derek je vais mettre une chose aux claires sur ma présence, je suis là pour venger Angelina, voir grandir mon filleul, soutenir Stuart et son frère, épaulé le shérif au mieux que je puisse faire, je ne me battrais pas avec ta meute mais si vous leurs faites du mal ou les rejetés, je me ferais un plaisir d'emmené les gamins loin d'ici pour qu'ils fassent partis d'une vraie meute. Expliqua Deucalion légèrement menaçant à la fin de ses dires.

\- - Deucalion ! Soupira Stuart en arrivant vers eux avec le reste de la troupe.

\- - Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? Je vous rappelle que nos maisons sont en ruines, nous avons tous perdu ! Dit Melissa inquiète.

\- - Venaient au manoir nous avons beaucoup de place ! Dit Peter

\- - Vous êtes sur ? Nous sommes huit à être sans toit ! Ajouta Noah

\- - J'ai fait rénover le manoir pour la meute ainsi que vous, Mélissa, Chris et Deaton puissiez venir vous reposer et passer tu temps avec tout le monde mais aussi pour des cas comme celui-ci, alors non vous ne dérangé pas au contraire. Expliqua Derek pour les adultes se rassurent. Et non vous ne dérangé pas, vous pouvais rester au manoir tout le temps qu'il vous faudra. Ajouta-t-il en souriant

\- - Merci, Peter de la proposition, et Derek pour avoir pensé aux parents et Deaton. Vous n'êtes pas si bêtes que ça finalement. Remercia et taquina Stuart envers les deux Hale.

\- - Toi tu vas dormir à la niche ce soir ! Rétorqua Peter, fessant rire Jackson, Scott et sa mère ainsi que le shérif et Stuart qui lui souriait. Quoi qu'est que j'ai dit de drôle ! Dit incrédule le plus vieux des Hale.

\- - Non, c'est que une fois Stiles et Stuart on réellement dormir dans une niche transformée en chiens. Raconta Scott

\- - Je m'étais fait punir du coup Maman m'avais obligé à dormir pendant une semaine tous les soirs dans la niche. Continue à conte Stuart.

\- - Pour le soutenir Stiles la rejoint dès la première nuit dehors prétextant qu'il était aussi coupable que son frère même si ce n'était pas lui qui avait eu l'idée. Conclu Noah ce qui fit rire les Hale, les jumeaux, Kira, les Argent ;

\- - Vous en avez d'autre des comme ça ? Demanda Peter amusé des futures perles des fils Stilinski.

\- - Oh oui et pas qu'un peu ! Répondit Mélissa

\- - Au secours, n'en dites pas plus. Supplia Scott connaissant déjà tous leurs exploits.

\- * Hurlement et cris*. Se fit entendre

\- - Ils sont finis avec Donovan on dirait ! Dit Deucalion

\- - *Cris* LYDIA ! Hurle Aiden en partant en même temps que Scott, Peter, Ethan … Stuart s'écroula d'un seul coup le souffle court.

Du côté de Lydia et Stiles ils n'avaient pas le temps de rire, Stiles peinait à tenir tête face à Donovan, Lydia l'aide comme elle pouvait.

\- - Lydia éloigne toi ! Dit Stiles

La jeune fille s'éloignât des deux garçons, l'hyperactifs savait qu'il devait mettre K.O. l'autre garçon avant qu'il lui soit impossible de se mouvoir correctement, sinon Donovan allait le finir tout crus comme un sushi.

Les deux garçons se sautèrent dessus Stiles réussi à le propulser le plus loin possible près des échafaudages, ils échangèrent encore quelques coups puis Stiles tenta de monter à l'échafaudage n'aillant plus assez de force, il crocheta l'anneau, il vit les barres leur tombé dessus pour s'empalé en plein cœur pour le Wendigo et en plein abdomen pour l'hyperactif. Le fils cadet hurla et Lydia cria devant la scène et pour la mort du métamorphe.

\- - Lydia ! Dit Stiles

\- - Stiles ! On fait quoi ? Je peux faire quoi pour t'aider ? Interrogea la blonde vénitienne

\- - Faut qu'on parte d'ici ! Alors premièrement … on va enlever cette barre …. De mon abdomen … Lydia … je vais cicatriser ne t'inquiète pas … certes ça va mettre un …. Un moment et … douloureux … Expliqua Stiles difficilement.

\- - Stiles tait-toi et guéri, c'est un ordre ! Ordonna Lydia

À eux deux ils arrivaient avec des difficultés à sortir la barre du corps du jeune Stilinski, il ne rester plus grand-chose à sortir mais Stiles fatigué.

\- - Stiles écoute moi, il ne faut pas que tu dormes d'accord ! Parle-moi s'il te plait ! N'importe quel sujet ! Je sais parle-moi de Derek ou de ton neveu ou encore de ton frère ! Énuméra anxieusement Lydia

\- - Marcus Lyd's. Marmonna Stiles fatigué mais accès fort pour la jeune fille qui hurla à plein poumons pour prévenir les membres de la meute.

\- Hurlé a la meute fut la seule chose qui put être fait par Lydia que aussitôt quatre hommes apparus, deux entre eux maintenaient Stiles et un coinça Lydia dans ses bras.

\- - Salut Stiles tu n'as pas l'aire en grande forme on dirait ?! Constata le quatrième homme.

\- - Bob ! Quel non-plaisir de vous revoir toi et tes amis ! Répliqua Stiles

\- Bob n'appréciant pas la repartie du plus jeune fini de lui arrache la barre qui se trouvé dans son abdomen pour ensuite lui faire mal avec un coup de poing dans la plaie.

\- - J'ai un petit message pour toi et ton frère de la part de Marcus. « Bientôt l'un de vous ou voir tous les deux vous aurez un choix à faire. Qui va se faire haïr par l'autre ou par tout le monde ! Telle est la question ! » Aller, on y va les gars. Déclara Bob en partant.

\- Lydia une fois lâcher par le type couru auprès de son ami, puis compressa sa plaie comme elle le pouvait, un bruit la fit sursauter, en se retournant elle vit Ethan au loin.

\- - Ethan ! Hurla la jeune fille en pleure

\- - Lydia ! Stiles ! Les mecs ils sont là. Informa le loup garou en courant vers ses amis

\- - Lydia tu va bien? Demanda Aiden inquiet

\- - Oui je vais mais Siles… Stiles c'est pris une barre dans l'abdomen! j'avais commencé à lui retirer quand Bob était du type de l'autre fois c'est pointé avec trois hommes. C'est lui qui est sorti de la barre de Stiles! Raconta la jeune fille

\- - Stiles, on est là! Déclara Peter.

Peter voulu continuer à parler de ce qui n'était pas d'accord avec le plus vieux Hale et s'évanoui plus rapide qu'une chauve- souris!

* * *

Chapitre 15 en cours d'écriture. J'espère que celui ci vous a plus.


End file.
